depravia last angel
by Seo jin sol
Summary: 'I do not own this game all copyrights belong to the original maker(靑色ハッキョウダイオ?ド),深海(ふかみ) and I will not earn any money through this fanfiction depravia 게임의 저작권은 게임의 제작회사인 靑色ハッキョウダイオ?ド 에 있음 i dont own depravia this is just my fanfiction 게임 depravia의 2차 창작 입니다. 게임 내의 주인공들의 심적 묘사를 창작 해보았습니다.
1. Prologue,Arcadia,The Lost Village

'I do not own this game all copyrights belong to the original maker(色ハッキョウダイオ?ド),

深海(ふかみ) and I will not earn any money through this fanfiction

게임 내의 주인공들의 심적 묘사를 창작 해봤습니다.

등장인물

안젤리카:「고결」, 「미덕」의 의미를 가진 역천사. 전투능력이 높고, 여러 무기와 마법을 구사하여 지옥의 악마들과 홀로 싸우려 한다.

죽음을 관장하는 대천사 사리엘로부터 부여받은 「타천의 힘」을 사용해 일시적으로 악마로 변신하는 것이 가능하다.

사리엘:사람의 죽음과 영혼을 관리하는 대천사. 지옥의 악마들에게 빼앗긴 사람들의 영혼을 구하는 것을 대천사 미카엘로부터 명령받는다.

그러나 그녀는 전투를 잘 하지 못하는 탓에 역천사 중 한 명인 안젤리카에게 그 명령을 맡긴다. 천사임에도 불구하고 사안을 가지고 있다.

게임 속에서는 구제한 영혼들의 수에 응하여 안젤리카의 능력을 강화시키거나 데이터 저장을 해준다.

본즈:거대한 낫을 지닌 지옥의 암살자. 영혼을 구제하는 안젤리카를 집요하게 노리는 수수께끼의 존재.

프롤로그

아주 먼 옛날 갑자기 지옥의 문이 열리고 지옥의 악마들이 인간계로 침략을 시작했다. 인간들 대부분은 죽고 영혼까지 빼앗겼다.

악마들은 7가지 대죄를 관장하는 대 악마들에게

감정이 들어있는 영혼을 바쳐 무엇인가를 만들어

인간계 뿐만이 아니라 천계까지 지배하는 것이 목적일 것이다.

이 사태를 심각하게 보는 천사 사리엘은 역천사 중의 하나인 안젤리카에게 일곱가지 대죄를 담당하는 대악마들의 토벌과 그들의 야망의 실패를 명령했다.

아군의 천사들 대부분도 사망한 상황에서 별의 수만큼의 지옥의 악마들과 싸우는것을 주저하는

안젤리카 이지만 사리엘이 '불멸의 힘'과 '타락하는 힘'을 줘서 싸울것을 결의 한다.

안젤리카는 혈육 투성이의 지옥에 발을 딛는다.

앞으로 엄청나게 힘든 싸움의 시간이 된다는 것을 모르고...

피해 입은 인간과 천사, 멸망 당한 인간계

평화로운 인간계에 난데없이 지옥문이 열렸다. 그곳에서 악마가 쏟아져 나오고 침략 전쟁이 시작 되엇다.

인간계의 왕국의 군사와 사람들은 용감하게 싸웠지만 그걸로 끝 모두 패배하고 어떤자는 먹이로 어떤자는 악마들의 장난감이 되었다.

이제 인간계에 남은 것은 여자 어린이 노인 일 뿐 이제 인간계가 파멸하기 시작 하였다.

side: 인간계

"신이시여 살려주십시오!"

"지금 당장 도시에서 도망 쳐야해!"

"미친놈! 도망쳐봐야 소용 없어! 여기가 안전해 난 여기 있을꺼야!"

"다들 질서를 지키십시요! 다들 질서를!"

"나는 악마를 쳐다보고 싸우다 죽을 것이다!"

누군가는 무의미한 도주를 시작하고 누군가는 최후의 발악을 시도하고 누군가는 신께 기도를 올리고 누군가는 가족과 함께 운다.

"놈들이 온다!"

인간은 무한히 많은 악마들이 도시로 처들어 오는 것을 보며 이런 생각을 하였다. 대체 왜? 왜 지옥문이 열린 것 인가?

우리는 이제 어떻게 되는 것 이란 말인가?

side:아르카디아

천상계 아르카디아 그들은 실시간으로 저 아래 지상계가 무슨 꼴이 나는지 두눈 뜨고 보고 있다. 끔직한 상황에 일부는 차마 보지 못하고 눈을 돌려버리는 경우도 있다.

아르카디아의 회의장

"인간들을 구원해야 합니다!"

"천상계가 망할 지경인데 무슨 헛소리 입니까? 지금 그들을 구원하다간 다 죽습니다!"

"그러고도 우리가 천사입니까?"

미카엘은 지금도 지속되는 이 무의미한 토론이 슬슬 분노하기 시작했다. 4대 대천사로써 위엄? 지금 상황이 심각하게 흘러가는데 그게 무슨 상관인가?

인간계가 망하면? 두고 볼 것도 없이 다음은 천상계다. 천상계의 피해를 최소화 하기 위해선 인간계도 살아야한다.

"조용히 해라! 천사는 인간계를 위해 군대를 보낸다."

결정이 터지자 천사들 사이에 환호성과 비명, 비난 이 가득 했다. 미카엘은 세상이 창조되고 긴 역사 동안 평화로운 회의장이 난장판이 된 것을 보고 그냥 밖으로 나왔다.

side: 인간계

하늘의 군대가 내려 왔다. 인간들은 환호성을 질럿다.

'저들 이라면 이길 수 있다! 저들이라면 우리를 구원 해줄 것이다!'

이젠 마을 몇개와 왕국 한두개 밖에 남지 않은 인간들은 천사와 연합해 최후의 결전을 시작 했다.

그들은 용감했고 그리고... 패했다. 악마들은 마치 천사들의 전략 전술을 모두 알고 행동 했다.

나중에 알려진 사실이지만 악마들은 말 그대로 천사의 약점, 강점, 부대 모든 것을 알고 있었다.(스포일러)

천계는 침묵했다. 천계에서 지상으로 보이는 광경은 충격적이다.

가장 아름다운 존재가 인정사정 없이 갈리고 죽고 능욕 당한다. 자신들의 자매와 형제들이 박살나고 그들이 하늘에 손을 뻗고 울부짖는 광경은 악몽 이었다.

그 악마는 하늘을 처다보면서 미친듯이 웃었다.

마치 '다음은 너희들 차례라고' 라고 말한 것 처럼 보였다.

4대천사 미카엘,라파엘은(가브리엘,우리엘은 아직 depravia에 등장하지 않았다.)

이 참상을 본 미카엘의 인상은 험악하게 변했고

라파엘은 결벽증 특성상 지상의 상황을 마치 오물

보듯 하였다.

ps:

fanfiction의 첫 작품 입니다. 오타나 문제점 지적 부탁합니다.

side: 천상계

천상계에 공포가 퍼졌다. 거의 대부분의 천사들은

더이상 군대를 보내지 말고 방어에만 집중하자고

하였다.

일부 천사들은 인간계와 자라나는 지옥을 내버려 두면 그들은 자신이 포획한 모든것을 이용해

번식하고 진화하며 결국 모든것을

집어 삼킬 것이라고 주장했지만 두려움에 질린 천사 대부분은 그들의 말을 무시했다.

4대 천사 비밀 회의실

"일부 전투를 원하는 천사들의 말이 정확한 말이다. 놈들이 인간의 어린아이의 영혼을 모아 '소울 오브'를 만들고 있다."

라파엘이 미카엘에게 말했다.

분위기가 어둡게 변했다.

"놈들이 소울 오브를 이용해 위험한 짓을 벌일 수 있다. 냅두면 우리는 파멸할 것이다." 가브리엘이 말했다.

"하지만 누가 적임자 인가?" 우리엘이 말했다.

"지옥... 죽음... 알 것 같다. 사리엘..."

"누가 적격자지? 사리엘?... 저 천사는 맘에 안들지만 어쩔수 없지... 사리엘?"

천계 내에서 사리엘은 은연중에 다른 천사도 피했다. 죽음을 관장하고 천사들이 그녀를 무시해도 언제나 우아하고 웃음 넘치게 답하는 이상한 천사

천사가 무엇인가? 창조자를 제외한다면 신의 대리인 이며 가장 고귀하고 가장 위대하며 가장 완벽한 존재 아닌가?

그럼에도 불구하고 사안을 가지고 죽음에 관한 임무를 가지고 마도서까지든 사리엘을 다른 천사들은 은연중에 그녀를 멸시 하고 피했다.

심지어 대천사 임에도 불구하고 그냥 '천사'라고 불리거나 다른 대천사보다 낮은 위치에 놓여 있기 까지 한다.

"대천사님을 뵙게 되어 영광입니다."

사리엘은 언제나 우아하고 미소 지으며 그녀를 맞이 하였다.

"대천사 미카엘로써 천사 사리엘에게 명한다. 소울 오브를 가져와라 그리고 지옥의 군세를 멸하라."

"명 받들겠습니다."

사리엘은 웃으며 이렇게 덧붙혔다.

"모든것은 세계를 위해..."

side: 미카엘

미카엘은 생각했다. '악마의 군대가 우리의 모든 정보를 알고 있다. 천사 중 누군가 배신자이다.'

나머지 3대 천사에게 대천사의 역할을 맡긴 미카엘은 위장을 하였다.

"놈들은 설마 대천사라는 고귀한 자가 악마로 위장 할 것 이라곤 생각 하지 못 할 것이다. 위장해서

배신자를 찾고 죽인다."

그렇게 아르카디아에서 4명의 대천사 중 하나가 사라졌다.

side: 천상계

안젤리카는 지금 당장 악마를 멸해야한다는 전쟁 주장파 중 하나이다. 고결과 미덕을 상징하는 그녀는 성실하고 강직하고 자비심 많은 존재이지만 너무 고지식 하며 융통성 없는 천사이다.

그녀는 훌룡한 여전사 이고 여러 무기를 잘 다루는 강력한 역천사이며 사리엘은 그녀를 불러들였다.

그녀는 그녀의 검을 들고 언제든지 날릴 준비를 하면서 그렇게 말했다.

"어서오세요. 안젤리카 제가 당신을 부른 이유는 알고 있겠죠?"

"물론 알고 있습니다. 미카엘님이 명하신 것을 저에게 이행 하려는 것 이죠? 당연히 역천사로써 받아 드리겠습니다."

고마워요. 안젤리카 하지만 당신만의 힘으로 지옥의 군세를 무찌르는것은 불가 합니다. 이걸 가져가세요. '카오스 오브' 비록 타천사로 변하지만 강해지고 악마와의 싸움에선 그 어떠한 방법도 사용 해야 합니다."

"... 고맙습니다."

타락은 내키진 않지만 받아들인다.

"사리엘은 언제나 착하지만 가끔 천사 답지 않게 이상한 행동을 하긴 한다... 뭐 그녀는 죽음의 천사니까."

"안젤리카여 지옥의 군세를 무찌르고 소울 오브를 다시 되찾으세요!"

"명 받들겠습니다!"

잃어버린 마을 편

[[[이미 멸망한 지상의 마을입니다. 하급 악마들이 아직도 마을에 남아있는 듯합니다.]]]

side: 안젤리카

"사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위해..."

그녀는 그녀의 검을 들고 언제든지 날릴 준비를 하면서 걸어 갔다.

안젤리카의 자신감은 근거가 있다.

침략군들 그들 대부분은 천계에 침략군을 준비하고 인간계를 약탈 하는 동안 그들의 지옥을 지키는 방어병력의 수는 크게 줄었다.그들은 설마

자신의 본진인 지옥으로 가는 천사가 있다고 생각하진 못 할 것이다.

"저 악마 놈들은 큰 실수를 저질렀어."

저들이 지옥으로 가는 천사가 있다는 것을 아는 순간 경보를 울리겠지만 나는 그들이 눈치 채지

못하게 최대한 빠르게 이동할 것이다.

잃어버린 마을 입구

역천사 안젤리카는 끔찍한 인간계의 참상을 보고 분노에 몸을 떨었다.

집과 마을은 계속 불에타고 바닥에는 악마가 깔아둔 가시들이 보인다.

한때 깨끗한 물이 나오는 분수대는 이제 시체가 들어 있다.

주위를 둘러보니 횃불이 보인다.

"저것도 무기로 쓸수 있을까?"

잠시 생각해보니 그럴 필요 없을것 같다. 그냥 다른 무기를 쓰는게 좋은것 같다.

울려 퍼지는 비명소리, 불타는 마을, 목 매달린 시체들 그리고 건물 내부에서 악마들이 인간에게 무엇을 하고 있는지 아주 확실히 알 것 같다.

분노를 절제하고 앞으로 나아가기 시작했다.

"악마들의 저지른 수많은 파괴와 악행은 그들을 반드시 파멸로 이끌것 이다."

천사 부대 중 친한 친구 하나가 나에게 이렇게 말했다.

그 친구는 이제 죽었지만 내가 그 말을 현실로 만들것 이다.

계속 이동한다. 근처에 가장 하급의 악마인

'더 풀'이 보인다. 떼거지로 몰려 다니는 멍청한 놈들 칼을 날렸다. 당연히 죽는다. 시체를 먹고

있어서 주변의 기척도 신경쓰지 못한것 같다.

칼을 회수하고 다시 이동한다. 공중에 떠다니는 별처럼 생긴 '더 스타' 저 악마도 일정한 구간만 배회하는 악마여서 손쉬운 악마이다.

계속 죽이고 죽이면서 앞으로 나아 갔다.

이 파멸한 마을 근처에 악마들이 만든 지옥행

게이트가 존재 할 것 이다. 찾아야 한다.

물론 계속 근처에 있는 인간의 소울을 회수 하면서 말이다.

이제 무장을 검에서 근처 상자에서 주워 온

도끼로 바꾸며 체력이 많지만 이동 속도가 느린 '더 체리엇'을 죽인다.

석상이 있다. 저건 체력(옷)뿐만 아니라 어떤원리인진 몰라도 몇번 죽어도 다시 살아나게

할 수 있게 해준다. 다가가서 작동 시킨다.

이 석상을 쓸 필요가 없기를...

근처에 돌아다니는 거대한 구더기 같은(더 체리엇)은 무시하고

지옥문 근처로 나이간다.

지옥문이 보인다. 그리고 그 지옥문을 지키는 악마도 보인다.

(더 저스티스)가 보인다. 저놈은 공중에 떠다녀서

참 위험하다. 지난 전쟁에도 저놈들은 공중에서

떠다니면서 우리의 약점을 찾아 우릴 패배 시켰지.

신중하게, 정확히 도끼를 날린다. 명중 하지만

한 두번의 공격으로는 어림도 없다. 더 저놈이

다가오기 전까지

"...끄악!"

저놈과 내가 동시에 마지막 공격을 가했다.

더 저스티스는 죽었지만 내 쪽은 옷 하나가 찢어졌다. 속옷 밖에 안 남았지만 그래도

지옥문은 눈앞에 있다.

한숨을 들이키고 생각한다. 뛰어내리면 다시는

모든게 끝날때까지 돌아 올 수 없다. 하지만

나는 그럴 각오를 이미 했다. 뛰어내린다.

깊다.

오랜시간 동안 떨어 졌을까..

마침내 지옥이 모습을 드러 내었다. 용암이 넘실거리고(제발 저 용암이 넘쳐 악마와 지옥이 불타버렸으면!)

혹한과 탐욕의 광산, 폭식의 숲, 색욕의 도시, 나태의 공장 그리고 지옥 심층으로 가는 거대한 지옥의 문 까지

안젤리카는 이제 마음을 다잡고 지옥으로 나아 가야한다.

우선 저 나태의 공장, 저 시설이 가장 중요해 보인다. 그곳으로 먼저 가서 나태의 대악마를 죽여야겠다.

"악마와 지옥은 모조리 파멸 할 것이다."

후기

내 팬픽을 잘봤습니까? 미숙하지만 노력하겠습니다.

안젤리카 혼자서 어떻게 7개의 지옥을 파괴 했는가에 대해 현실성을 부여 하면 작가는 악마들이

인간계를 침략하고 천계를 공격하는 준비만 하느라 지옥을 지키는 병력이 줄었다고 생각합니다.

물론 우리가 안젤리카를 조종하기 때문에

지옥은 겨우 천사 하나 때문에 망하지 만요.

또한 정의로운 그녀는 왜 화면속에 고통받고 고문당하고 XXXX 당하는 인간과 천사를 구원 하지 않는가에 대해 해석 했습니다.

저는 악마가 알아 차리기 전에 최대한 빠르게 악마를 섬멸 해야 하기 때문이라고 해석 했습니다. 불쌍한 화면 안에 희생자들.

차후에 이런 희생자들도 구하는 프로그램도 있으면 좋겠습니다.

그나저나 사리엘은 안젤리카를 진심으로 돕기 위해(?) 카오스 오브 를 줍니다. 처음엔 사리엘은 정말로 착해 보입니다.

언젠간 depravia 시리즈에 대천사 우리엘과 가브리엘이 등장 할 까요?

작가가 게임 depravia를 할때 경험도

들어가 있습니다.


	2. The Sloth, The Gluttony

나태

[[[완전히 기계화된 악마의 공장 같습니다. 대체 무엇을 제조하고 있는 것일까요...? 흉악한 기계는 충분히 주의하세요.]]]

거대한 지옥의 공장 그 입구 안젤리카는 몰래 그 입구를 향해 들어 갔다.

이제 지옥이다. 실패하면 모든것은 끝이다... 주위를 둘러보기 시작했다.

끝없는 증기가 뿜어져 나오고 역겨운 냄새가 지천에 진동 했다. 근처에는 톱니바퀴가 빙빙 돌고 있다.

"어느새 악마들이 이런 복잡한 시설을 만들어 낸 거지?"

정말 단단히 준비한것 같다.

입구에서 그녀는 컨테이너 밸트에 끝없이 이어진 공간에 놀랐지만 이내 정신을 차리고 계속 진입 했다.

밑에 존재하는 컨베이어 벨트는 그녀를 계속해서 방해 했다.

피 바다와 끝없이 피를 쏟아내는 하수구가 보였다.

컨베이어 밸트는 계속 내가 정확히 움직이는것을 방해했다.

진입하고 나니 '더 풀' 과 '더 스타' 가 경계를 서고 있다. 그들은 나를 보고 달려들지만

애초부터 하급 악마일뿐 도끼로 가볍게 죽였다.

계속 이동해야 한다. 시간 끌면 끌 수록 점점 위험 해질 것이다.

얼마 후 뚱뚱한 도살자 악마(더 스트랭스)가 보인다. 행동을 지켜보니 칼로 원거리 공격을 막고 근접전 에선 칼로 후드려

패는 악마이다.

저 도살자는 죽이는 법을 가만히 생각해보니 저놈이 칼을 내리기 까지 기다리면 된다.

가까이 다가가자 칼을 내리치기 시작하는 놈 그리고 내가 공격을 시작하자 마자 방어 자세를 취한다.

그리고 내 손에는 적을 관통할 수 있는 도끼가 들려있다.

잠시 후 도살자에서 박살난 고기덩어리가 된 악마를 냅두고 계속 나태 지옥을 계속 이동한다.

어느 정도 계속 지옥을 이동하니 역겨운 광경이

펼쳐젔다. 천장에 '시체'들이 매달려 계속 이동하고

있었다. 당연히 천사와 인간들의 시체였다.

내가 여기서 패배하면 저기에 걸린 고기 중 하나가 되었겠지? 마음을 단단히 다 잡는다.

근처에 빙빙 돌아가는 톱과 밑에 존재하는 피의 강 그리고 컨베이어 벨트 때문에 이동이 심히 방해되고 있었다.

그리고 역겨운 이 냄새는 정말 머리 아프게 만들고 있다. 도대체 어떤자가 무슨 생각으로 이런 것을 만들어 내었단 말인가?

컨베이어 벨트는 생각 보다 위험 했다. 앞쪽으로 빠르게 가는 벨트는 갑작스러운 도살자의 공격과 더 풀 무더기에 정말 위험 했다.

적들이 대규모로 다가오면 무기를 던지고 곧바로 날개짓으로 뒤로 빠진 다음 다시 이 행동을 반복했다.

이런 식으로 기존의 적들을 대부분 쓸어 버리니 새로운 적이 나타났다.

그 적의 생김새는 마치 손에 칼날이 붙어 있는 매달린 괴물이(더 행드맨)이 나타 났다. 저놈은 가까이 가면 나를 잡아 뜯어 버리는 악마 로 보였다.

물론 매달려 있어 올 수 있는 위치와 속도는 제한 되어 있어 도끼를 날려 찢어 죽였다.

계속 이런식으로 이동한다. 나오는 악마를 죽인다. 그리고 함정을 점프와 날개짓으로 피하고 계속 앞으로 돌파한다.

함정은 점프와 날개짓 그리고 날개짓 도중에 멈추고 다시 날개짓 하는 방법으로 피의 강을 피해갔다.

시간이 어느정도 지났을까? 다음 방에 들어가보니 무기고가 보인다. 여러가지 무기들과 보물상자와 옷도 보인다.

분명 이 앞에는 나태를 상징하는 지옥의 대악마가 존재하겠지. 이제 지옥의 대악마와 마주 할 시간이다.

이를 악물고 들어간다.

그러자 보이는 나태를 상징하는 벨페고르 말라 비틀어진 인간의 모습에 7개의 전선을 달고있다. 하반신은 이상한 입까지

달고 있다. 저 전선이 생명유지 장치인것 같다.

근처를 둘러본다. 이런...? 왼쪽은 칼날이 돌아가고 오른쪽은 놈이 있다. 게다가 바닥의 컨베이너 밸트의 방향이

내개 좋은 쪽이 아니다. 왼쪽 끝 컨베이어 벨트는 왼쪽의 칼날을 향해 돌고 있고 나머지는 전부 오른쪽 대악마를 향해 돌고 있다.

놈이 갑작스럽게 초록색 숨결을 내뿜는다. 일정 시간마다 저걸 나에게 내뿜는 것 이구나!

피하고 이제 우선적으로 저 전선을 공격하기 시작한다.

증기를 피해야 한다. 일부로 위쪽에 있는 발판에 머무른 다음 입깁이 발사 되자 마자 내려가서 놈이 다시 공격하기 전까지 공격한다.

하나, 둘 전선이 떨어 질때 마다 놈은 발악하지만 계속 공격한다.

저 숨소리 참 역겹다. 이제 밑쪽에 하나가 남았고 그곳을 향해 계속 도끼를 던진다.

모든 전선이 떨어지자 놈은 괴성을 지르며 몸이 터져 나가기 시작했다.

몸이 완전히 말라 비틀어지고 그 후 침묵 저 대 악마는 결국 내손에 쓰러 졌다.

하늘 위에서 나타나는 소울오브 손에 들어본다. 문득 악마에 대한 분노와 증오가 내 마음에 쏟아 넘친다.

아직 끝이 아니다. 7대 죄악의 대악마 중 겨우 하나가 쓰러진 것 뿐이다. 모든 악마가 무로 되돌아갈 때 까지 싸움은 절대 끝나지 않는다.

"이제 시작이다."

나태편 끝

폭식

[[[이형의 동식물이 살고 있다고 하는 지옥의 숲입니다. 피와 고기에 굶주린 그들에게 잡아먹혀서는 안됩니다.

당신의 몸이 어떻게 될지 상상하고 싶지 않아요]]]

첫번째 지옥은 파괴되었다. 저 흉물스러운 공장은 이제 영원히 작동하지 않는다.

아르카디아에 들려 사리엘에게 그동안 모은 영혼을 돌려주고 무기를 강화하고 더 나아가야 한다.

첫번째 지옥은 무너졌고 이제 남은 3개의 지옥 중 하나를 선택해서 가야만 한다. 어딜가야 하지? 저 너머를 처다본다.

숲속? 도시? 동굴?

일단 저 폭식의 숲으로 가야 할 것 같다. 마음속으로 이미 그곳으로 가야 할 것이라고 생각 하고 있다.

조심히 근처에 악마들에게 걸리지 않게 천천히 걸어 숲속을 향해 들어가기 시작한다.

잠시후...

side: 폭식의 지옥

거대한 숲속 한명의 천사 여자가 길을 걷고 있다. 그녀의 이름은 안젤리카 역천사 중에 한명이다.

불길하다. 근처에서 비명소리와 무엇인가를 먹는 소리가 연이어 들려 온다.

전진해야 한다.

위를 처다보니 아직 살아있는 천사와 인간들이 거미줄에 묶인 체 바둥 거리고 있다. 일부는 죽는지 미동이 없고 나머지는 살아 있는체로

거미들에게 뜯어 먹히고 있다.

나아가 보니 커다란 두꺼비(더 문)비슷하게 생긴

악마가 보인다. 가까이 다가가면 혀를 내밀어 나를 잡아 먹을것 이다.

단검을 들고 다가오기 전에 멀리서 공격해서 죽였다.

혀를 뻗어 나를 집어 삼키려는 두꺼비를 계속 죽이며 나아가 보니 하늘에서 무엇인가 하얀 물체가 떨어져 내려온다?

이건 왠 거미줄 비스무리 한건가 싶어 위를 처다보니 정말 거미(더 완드)가 거미줄에 매달려 나를 향해 거미줄을 쏘고 있다.

생각 해보니 이건 좋지 않다. 나는 일직선으로 나가는 단검을 들고 있는데 저놈은 위에서 아래로

반복해 이동하고 있어서 저 거미가 위에 있으면

꼼짝없이 공격할 수가 없다. 다행히도 저 거미는 아래로 내려올때 공격 할 수가 있어서 망정이지

만약 여러 거미가 내려오지 않고 위에서 거미줄만 퍼부으면?

"생각해보니 저 악마도 바보네..."

계속 이동자 아까부터 물속을 보니 피랴나(더 허밋)처럼 생긴 놈이 자꾸 뛰어올라서 나를 뜯어먹으려고 한다.

저 보이지 않는 늪 밑에 수많은 시체가 있을까? 잘 모르겠다.

이 지옥의 밑바닥의 종류는 두가지 였다. 초록색 늪은 이동만 방해하지만 저 갈색늪은 뭔가 정말 불안했다. 절대로 저 갈색늪으로 가면 안될것 같다.

가다보니 또 새로운 악마가 보인다. 커다란 식충식물(디 엠프레스) 처럼 생긴 저것은 날 보자 마자 빠르게 다가오지만

이동할 수 있는 공간이 제한 된 저 악마는 얼마 지나지 않아서 죽음을 맞이 했다.

(맨이터) 이 지옥 근처를 보니 저놈 에게 먹혀서 상반신,하반신 일부만 내놓고 죽어있는 천사도 보였으니 저 식물이 뭐하는 놈인지 대충은 알것 같다.

최대한 빠르고 신속하게 발을 딛고 다시 점프해서 나아가니 잠시후 저 식물이 입을 닫아버렸다.

"내가 만약 저기에 끼인다면 녹아내리면서 살려 달라고 비명을 질렀을까?"

아마 그럴것 이다. 산체로 녹아내리는 것은 엄청나게 고통스러울것 이니까.

계속 지나가다 보니 점점 화가 난다.

"아...짜증나..."

숲이여서 시야도 좋지 않고 가끔 들려 오는 혐오스러운 소리는 짜증을 유발한다.

"...시간 끌다가는 여기서 지치고 쓰러지겠다. 그냥 최대한 빨리 가야겠다."

그래 다른 방법이 있나? 그냥 최대한 빠르게 가는 수밖에...

확실히 폭식의 지옥은 그 이름값 하는 것 같았다.

뭔가를 뜯어먹거나 섭취하거나 빨아먹는것 전부

이 지옥의 악마들이 하고 있다.

지형도 좋지 않았다. 아까부터 다리 일부가 내가 지나가면 즉시 무너지는 상황이 계속 되었다.

물론 바로 밑은 초록색,갈색 늪지대 에다가 피랴나 같이 생긴 악마가 있으니 더 위험 했다.

물론 빠르게 지나가면 상관 없지만.

계속 이동하다 보니 거대한 두꺼비가 보인다.

아까 그 두꺼비 악마의 변종 또는 성체인것 같다.

"죽어랏!"

당연하지만 저놈은 훨씬 체력이 많을것이 뻔하니 가까이 다가오기 전에 공격해 파괴한다. 저 괴물은

체력도 많은것도 모자라 크기가 커서 혀의 범위도 작은놈보다 엄청나게 크다.

저 악마가 박살난 후 시체를 보니 참 역겨운 광경이 보인다. 시체 그것도 여러명이 저 악마에게 잡아 먹힌듯 하다. 일부는 최근에 먹혀 죽은것 같다.

저들을 묻어줄 시간도 없다. 슬픔을 참고 숲속을

계속 나아간다.

더 완드와 허밋이 방어하는 지대를 뚫고 다음지대를 지나가기 일보직전에 문듯 위를 처다보니 위쪽 지대가 뭔가 이상한것 같다. 마치 위쪽에 숨겨진 공간이라도

있는듯 한...

"에이 설마 아무것도 아니겠지..."

그냥 다음 지대로 이동한다.

보이는 여러무기와 옷과 상자. 왜 대 악마 근처에 이렇게 많은 무기와 물자가 있을까?

어쨌든 잠시 휴식 좀 취하고 숲의 가장 깊고 중심부로 대악마 바알제붑이 있는곳으로 들어가기 시작한다.

파리들의 대왕이라는 명칭을 가진 바알제붑

진짜 파리처럼 생긴(하지만 더 기괴한 모습의) 저 대 악마는 날 보자마자 산성용액을 쏘기 시작했다.

"일단 근처의 지형이..."

위 아래 발판 여러개와 바닥의 초록색 늪이 끝이다.

"음 저 산성 용액만 조심하면 될까?"

바알제붑이 갑자기 뒤로 가기 시작했다. 몸에 난 이빨을 움직이면서 저 행동이 무엇인지 대충은 알 것 같다.

"어서 피해야! 히익?"

돌진해오는 속도가 엄청나게 빠르다! 빠르게 벽차기로 뛰어 올랐지만 근처에 피격 당해서 또 겉옷이 찢어졌다. 하지만 내 겉옷을 대가로 놈의 가장 위협적인 공격을 하나 알아냈다.

저 대 악마의 패턴은 두가지 하나는 산성 용액 발사 이건 점프로 피하면 된다.

나머지 하나는 돌진 인데 이것도 돌진 도중에 위,아래로 움직일 수 없다는 것을 안 나는 가능한 위쪽 끝이나 아래쪽 끝에서 악마를 공격하다.

돌진 하려는 기세가 보이자 바로 아래로 내려가거나 벽차기,비행으로 위로 가서 피했다.

계속 이와 같은 상황이 반복된 후 안젤리카는 지치긴 했지만 결국 바알제붑이 먼저 체력을 다해

터져 죽었다.

하늘에서 내려오는 소울 오브를 집고 살짝 웃었다.

2개의 지옥이 격파 당한것이다.

폭식편 끝

ps:처음 플레이 중 갈색늪 보고 작가는 두려움에 떨었습니다.

그 이유는 들어가자 마자 즉사인 줄 알았기 때문에...


	3. The Greed, The Lust

탐욕

[[[금과 보석, 크리스탈 등을 채굴할 수 있는 극한의 광산 입니다. 내부에서는 얼어버린 천사들이 남아 있는 것 같습니다.]]]

2번째 지옥과 벨제뷔트가 안젤리카에 의해 없어진 후 안젤리카는 이제 3번째 지옥을 향해 나아가기 시작했다.

혹한의 지옥의 동굴 안젤리카는 그 입구로 향해 들어서기 시작했다.

그러자 보이는 광경 천사들이 얼려지고 돌로 변해 있는 상황이었다. 그들의 절망적이고 두려운 얼굴 모습은 상황이 끔직 했다는 것을 보여준다.

"정말 춥다."

가자마자 더 풀들이 무더기로 튀어 나온다. 성수를 연속해서 던지니 전부 죽어 나간다. 계속 이동한다.

새로운 악마가 보인다. 움직이지 않고 여러 눈이 달린 악마(더 타워)...? 어? 눈에서 뭐가...

이런! 저놈에게 한대 맞았다. 저건 눈에서 빔을 쏘는 놈인것 같다. 레이져가 다행히 스쳐 지나가서 겉옷만타버렸지만 죽지는 않았다.

저 악마의 공격을 자세히 보니 그저 정해진 한방향 으로만 쏘고 위치를 바꿀수 없는 악마 인것 같다.

앉아서 레이져를 피하고 놈에게 성수를 날렸더니 그냥 죽었다.

앞으로 계속 이동하면서 저 눈 달린 악마는 이런 방법으로 죽여갔다.

"저 천사 이름 알고 있다. 아르카디아에서 한번 봤는데 아마 이름이 '제시카' 였나?...이야기 한번 나누어 보고 싶었는데..."

생각에 잠긴 안젤리카.

"내가 만약 여기를 처음왔으면 제시카가 살 수 있었을까? 그건 알 수 없다..."

이 생각은 그만두고 앞으로 나아갈 시간이다.

잠시 후 등껍질에 수정이 달린 커다란 달팽이가(더 코인) 보인다. 저 악마도 더 채리엇 처럼 결코

쉽게 죽지는 않을것 같다.

안젤리카의 예상은 정확했다. 꽤 많은 체력 에다가

용해액 까지 뿌려대는 놈이어서 죽이기는 상당히

힘들었다. 다행히 성수는 원거리 무기여서 큰 위험없이 처리가 가능했다.

그러고 보니 바닥도 위험했다. 저 차가운 물에 빠지면 두고 볼 것도 없이 익사는 뻔하지만 그 보다 더 큰 문제는 물을 건너가는 도중에 수정이 자꾸 가라 앉는다는게 문제 였다.

큰 수정이면 또 모를까 수정이 작으면 안젤리카가 올라타자 마자 정말 순식간에 가라 앉아서 위험한 길 이었다.

수정에 올라타자 마자 바로 점프와 비행과 벽차기를 이용해 저 추운 물에 입수하는 일은

다행히 일어나지 않았다.

도중에 보물상자를 보인다. 바로 부셔보니 옷이 있다(!).

"다행이다. 정말 추웠는데... 휴우 이제 좀 따뜻하다."

계속 이동하여 이 춥고 추운 얼음동굴을 나와보니

바깥 배경이 보인다. 혹한의 추위와 함께 주변에 널린 수정과 내리는 눈이 보인다.

예쁘긴 하지만 주변에 널린 악마들과 얼어 붙거나 돌이 된 처참한 모습의 사람들과 천사들이 널린 광경은 여기가 지옥이라는 것을 다시 상기 시켜준다.

탐욕 지옥의 바깥 모습을 계속 둘러보니 문득 의문이 하나 생겼다. 생각 해보니 천사와 인간들이 일부를 제외하면 옷을 다 벗은체로 죽어 있다. 왜지? 악마가 전부 벗겨버렸나? 알 수 없다.

"부디 이런 형태의 지옥이 다시 생기지 말기를... "(코큐토스:웃음)

지옥의 동굴에서 부터 나를 괴롭힌 피빠는 모기 같은(더 템퍼런스)악마도 대단히 짜증나기 짝이 없는 존재 였다.

저 악마는 순식간에 불규칙적으로 날아와 공격하니 정확하게 무기를 날리지 않으면 내가 공격당할 것은 뻔하다.

계속 지옥을 나아간다. 수정을 피해가며 절묘한 곳에서 레이져를 퍼붓는 악마를 죽이고 달팽이형 악마는 멀리서 압도적인 화력을 계속 투척해 나간다. 움직이는 발판에서 바닥의 차가운 물에 빠지지 않게 행동을 조심히 하고 나아간다.

이동하는 발판 위에서 위를 쳐다보니 위쪽에 거룩한 앙크도 있다. 저것도 가져가야지.

탐욕 지옥은 다른 지옥보다 소울이 많았다. 특히 더 코인은 죽으면 많은 소울을 내보냈다.

아무래도 탐욕 지옥이어서 그런것 같다. 그나마 많은 소울을 모을수 있다는게 다행이다.

"물론 애초부터 이런일이 일어나지 않는게 가장 좋지만..."

시간이 좀 지나고 수많은 시체가 있는 곳에서 많은

무기들과 옷이 보였다. 이 앞에 탐욕을 관장하는 지옥의 악마가 있는것은 뻔하다.

여기 온김에 잠깐 숨을 고르고 마음을 다잡은 다음

들어갔다.

대 악마 마몬 전설에 따르면 이 악마는 천국에서도

땅에 깔린 황금만 보고 살았다는데 그건 많는말 같다.

찬란한 수정을 온몸에 두르고 있지만 중앙에 떨리고 있는 커다란 눈은 저 괴물이 탐욕의 악마라는 사실을 몸소 알리고 있다.

공격이 시작되었다. 놈은 대각선가로세로 로 레이져를 계속 반복해서 공격하는 놈이다.

저놈의 공격이 허점이 많다는 것을 안 나는 최대한 화력을 집중해 왼쪽의 수정과 밑쪽의 수정을 부셔 버렸다.

이제 좀 여유를 되찾은 후 오른쪽으로 가서 나머지 두 수정을 부수면...

"해치웠나...?"

어? 끝이 아니다. 몸을 감싸는 수정을 전부 부셔버리니 갑자기 마몬이 냉동가스를 내보내기 시작했다!

다행히 저 가스는 내 공격으로 요격이 가능하다.

공격을 전부 무력화 하고 계속 공격하니

이젠 진짜 끝...이 아니다.

이젠 눈과 그 주위에 고깃덩어리 밖에 안보이는 놈은 갑자기 주변을 빙빙 돌아다니기 시작했다.

놈의 위치를 예측해 공격한다. 다행히도 저놈의

움직임은 나를 정확하게 쫓아오지는 않다.

이렇게 까지 공격을 퍼부으니 결국 놈은 터져 죽고 말았다.

정말 죽을때까지 탐욕스러운 놈이다.

하늘에서 소울 오브가 내려온다.

3개의 지옥이 무너졌으니 이제 지옥문을 통과 하기 위해선 하나의 지옥만이 남았다.

바로 '색욕'지옥이...

탐욕편 끝

색욕

[[[붙잡힌 인간과 천사가 능욕당하고 있다는 건물입니다. 당신도 여자에 굶주린 악마에게 붙잡히지 않도록 주의해주세요...]]]

사리엘씨 에게 가서 지금까지 모은 영혼으로 각각 공격력 강화와 무기 투척 강화를 한다.

"조심하세요. 안젤리카 색욕 지옥은 정말로 어렵고 고통 스러울 것입니다."

"알고 있습니다. 절대로 지지 않을것 입니다!"

이제 지옥의 문을 열기 위한 4개의 지옥중 마지막 지옥으로 향하기 시작한다.

지옥에 들어서자 마자 역겨운 냄새가 나기 시작한다.

주변에 빨간 불빛과 전등, 빨간 방들 게다가 들려오는 끔직한 소리들 그 빨간 방에서 보이는 모습

그리고 보이는 차마 말할 수 없는 광경

"각오는 했지만... 이건 너무하잖아..."

흘러나올것 같은 눈물과 슬픔을 최대한 억누른다.

"빠드드득(이 가는 소리)"

이를 꽉 악물고 내 안의 감정을 모두 분노로 바꾼다. 하지만 그래도 절대 이성을 잃으면 안된다.

분노에 미쳐 앞을 못보는 것은 멍청한 짓이다.

그러니 지금 내 분노를 달래는 최선의 방법은 이

악마들을 냉혹히 모조리 쳐 죽여버리는 것 뿐이다.

저들이 나를 보고 살려달라고 말한다. 저들에게는

내가 마지막 희망이다. 제발 나를 이 지옥에서 해방시켜 달라고 울부짖는다.

나를 향한 비명,울부짖음,원망,절박함 그 모든게 내 마음을 파고 든다.

고통받는 인간들과 천사들 나는 저들을 구할 수 없다. 내 머리가 그리 말하고 있다. 저들은 비무장에 극도록 체력이 없는 상태인데 저들을 구하고 시간을 끌면 결국 나마저도 죽는것을 잘 알고 있다.

그러하기에 더욱 고통스럽다. 그러하기에 저들에게 더욱 미안하다. 그러하기에 더욱 분노한다.

더 풀이 또 달려온다. 저놈들 뭔가 전에 봤던 지옥에서 보다 지금 여기서 보는게 더 불쾌해 보인다. 한번 신나게 '즐기다' 여기 온건지 하체가 아주 더러워 보인다.

"악마! 이 악마! 찢고 죽인다!"

저놈들을 이골이 나도록 싸워온 나는 아주 간단하게 그리고 잔인하게 죽여버렸다.

앞으로 이동하는 중 사악한 마법사(더 매지션)가 보인다. 악마는 마법방패 으로 내 공격을 막고 나한테 다가오면서 수상해 보이는 마법을 나에게 날린다.

차분히 기다려 보니 마법방패가 사라진다.

바로 그 순간을 노려 처리한다. 시간 끌틈 없다.

빠르게 이동한다.

더 가보니 왠 보라색 슬라임(더 프리스티스)이

길을 막고 있다. 보라색 공 비슷한 것을 날리면서

물론 이 쪽도 멀리서 검을 던지는 것도 모자라 저 악마의 유일한 원거리 공격도 막을수 있다.

정말 아르카디아 시절에 배운 전투훈련이 여기서 제대로 활용하고 있다.

그런데 앞쪽에서 말이 들려온다. 지금까지 들려온 소리와 전혀 다른 느긋한 목소리

조심히 앞으로 가보니 라미아형 여성형 악마(더 러버즈)가 보인다. 그 악마는 날 보더니 말을 하기 시작한다.

"천사? 내가 먹어 버릴 꺼야!"

그러면서 순간 놀랄정도로 빠른 속도로 꼬리를 휘두르며 다가와서 나를 공격하는데 성공 했다. 나 역시 연속적으로 검을 빠르게 날려 겉옷만 찢어지는 선에서 그쳤다.

"그런데 '먹어' 라니? 저 악마의 입은 날 먹어치울 만큼 크지는...?!"

시체를 살펴보니 배속에 아니 정확히 꼬리 부분 쪽에 녹아버린 인간 시체가 들어 있다.

"설마 그 '먹어'가 그쪽으로 삼겨 버린거야?"

놀라서 말도 나오지 않는다. 내가 처음 본 말하는 악마인데 제정신인 악마 하나 없는것 같다.

side:본즈

색욕 지옥에 온 본즈(미카엘) 역시 때아닌 난감한 상황을 치루고 있었다. 색욕 지옥 내의 역겨운 상황은 그녀를 구토 하기 직전으로 계속 몰아 넣었고

(다른 악마들은 대체 악마가 왜 저러지? 라고 생각하고 있다.)

그뿐만이 아니라 가끔 다른 악마들이 자신의 몸에 음욕을 품고 다가와서 유혹하거나 심지어 덮치려고 하기 까지 했다.

물론 그런 악마들은 다 베어 죽었지만 말이다. 다른 악마들은 저 사신이 왜 저러나 하지만 이내 교만의 악마여서 다른 악마를

열등한 것으로 생각하겠지 하며 그냥 넘어 간다.

"안젤리카? 설마... 어쩌면 그녀가 배신자 일까...? 아니 저 천사는 지옥 3개를 부셨는데 배신자 일리가..."

"잡 생각은... 그만하고 나아가자"

나중에 자서전이나 기록으로 남길때 심히 곤란 하겠다. 이걸 그대로 적어야 할지...

이 지옥에 펼쳐진 촉수의 바다가 천장이든 바닥이든 벽이든 어디든지 붙어서 꿈틀거린다.

계속 이동하니 올라가거나 내려가는 바람이 보인다. 저 걸 통과해서 지옥으로 돌파해야 하겠지만 문제는 저 바람의 이동방향의 끝이 촉수의 바다다.

"적절하게 머물러서 가야한다."

그렇게 이동한다. 그나마 처음은 바닥에만 함정이

깔려 있지만 나중에 이동하면 할 수록 위쪽과 벽에 도배가 되어있다.

이동하면서 결국 악마들의 공격을 뿌리치고 거대한 방으로 왔다. 그런데 저 앞에 사람 모습의 무언가가 보인다.

다가가 보니 순간 적대감이 쏟아 오른다.

복장을 보니 뼈로 온몸을 감싸고 낫을 든 여성

"저건... 악마다."

"내이름은 '본즈' 지옥의 암살자 이다. 처음보는 자를 이렇게 대놓고 멸시 하다니 천국의 천사가 자비롭고 관대하다는 것은 사실은 아닌것 같군?"

"닥쳐라 네년은 지옥의 악마이니 지금 이 지옥에서 일어나는 끔직한 상황과 악마들의 짓거리를 보고 내가 너희 악마들에게 자비를 배풀것 같으냐?"

"음...생각해보니 말만 많은 천사 나부랭이 이내?

잠깐 천사 네가 가지고 있는게 카오스 오브 아니지? 그걸 천사가 어떻게 가지고 있는거지?"

"알게뭐냐? 입 닥쳐!"

좋은말 오고 갈리 없다. 서로 험악하게 대치하다가 암살자가 자세를 잡고 공격하기 시작한다.

우선 저 암살자가 어떻게 공격...

"꺄아아악!"

"멍청한 년!"

순식간에 날아와 참격을 날려 겉옷을 찢어버린다.

그래 근접공격을 조심해야지? 어... 어? 히익?

순식간에 두번 연속 공격을 허용했다. 순식간에 남은 속옷 마져 잘려나가 알몸이 되었다.

"그 잘난 역천사 꼬라지 참으로 웃기군! 일부로 가지고 놀려고 공격을 이렇게 한건데 이게 뭐냐?

그래 알몸이 된 네 년을 잡아 그대로 악마들에게 던져 놔야겠다!"

"으득..."

저건 도발이다. 도발에 넘어가선 안된다. 이제 저 암살자는 각각 참격을 날리거나 가까이 다가와서 낫을 휘두르는 것이니 이제 공격을 더이상 맞지 않고 일방적으로 암살자를 공격 할 수 있었다.

결국 암살자의 패배 놈의 가면이 박살나자 새빨간

눈이 보인다.

그리고 네쌍의 날개도 보인다?

"그런데 저눈 어디서 많이 본것 같기도 한데?"

그러자 흠칫 하는 암살자 어쨋든 악마는 악마 죽인다...!

도망쳤다! 순간이동으로!

side:본즈

이런 가면이? 내 눈과 날개가 보이잖아? 정체를 들키면 안돼! 빨리 도망쳐야돼!

그렇게 순간이동을 하고난 후...

지옥의 문으로 이동하면서 본즈(미카엘)은 혼잣말을 한다.

"분장이 성공적인 걸까? 저 애가 우직해서 나를 못 알아본 걸까? 아니면 설마 천사가 악마로 위장 했을것 이라고 생각하지 못한것 일까?"

아무튼 나는 갑자기 지옥의 군세에 합류한 것이니

많은 악마들은 내 충성심과 실력을 의심했고

그래서 나는 이 의심을 해소하기 위해 안젤리카와 싸웠다. 그 아이를 죽일수 있음에도 불구하고 그냥 겉으로는 조롱이었지만 사실은 죽지 않게 하기 위해 옷만 찢어 버린것이다.

서서히 저 아이가 우리 천사들의 유일한 희망이 될수 있을 것이라는 것이 사실로 보이기 시작한다.

나중에 모든게 끝나고 저 아이한테 사과해야겠다.

하지만 누가 그녀에게 악마로 타락할 수 있는 카오스 오브를 주었단 말인가?

side:안젤리카

전투가 끝나고 보니 나는 땀에 젖은 알몸이었다. 만약 이 상태를 다른 악마들이 본다면...

황급히 오른쪽 열린문으로 이동한다.

정말 다행히도 그 앞은 무기고 여서 바로 속옷,겉옷을 전부 착용 할 수 있었다.

이 앞에선 대 악마와 이상한 냄새가 풍겨져 나온다. 무기를 꽉잡고 방안으로 들어간다.

아스모데우스 색욕을 관장하는 지옥의 대악마

그 악마가 지금 내 눈앞에 있다.

다만 말할 수 없는 매우 저속한 상태로 말이다.

저 뿔달린 거대한 여성악마가 아스모데우스 이긴 한데 문제는 알몸인것도 모자라 밑에 타고 있는 악어 모양의 괴물이 저 대악마를 XX하고 있었다.

"너도 이 위에서 나랑 즐기...켁?"

이젠 더 이상 여기 있기 싫다. 빠르게 검을 날리며 저 악마의 공격을 가만히 지켜본다.

지형의 경우는 오른쪽 대악마가 있는 곳만 대부분

촉수의 바다와 나머지 왼쪽의 벽을 올라타고 갈수 있는게 끝이다.

지팡이에서 연속적으로 마법 3개를 날리는 공격과

밑에 있는 괴물이 내뿜는 수상한 하얀 액체 그리고

갑자기 밑의 괴물이 뻐끔거리다가 돌진하는게

끝이다.

검으로 날아오는 마법을 요격해 버리고 뒤이어

하얀 액체는 뛰어서 피한다. 마지막으로 돌진은

왼쪽의 벽을 이용해 벽차기로 올라가서 피한다.

결국 대악마도 비명을 지르며 터져 죽었고 나는

소울 오브를 가지고 이 지옥에서 가능한 빨리 나왔다.

이 지옥으로 나오면서 생각한다.

지옥의 악마들은 말을 하든 말을 할수 없든 모두 제정신이 아닌것 같다.

색욕편 끝

ps: 악마들 중 드디어 첫번째로 말을 한 the lovers씨 the lust 지옥은 개인적으로 4개의 상부지옥 중 가장 어려웠습니다.

이 팬픽의 이야기 흐름은 작가가 처음 depravia를 시작 했을때의 경험과 행동을 바탕으로 작성 했습니다.

드디어 체력이 두칸 이상 사라진 안젤리카 하마터면 bad ending으로 갈 뻔 했습니다.


	4. Gate of Hell, Abyss

지옥의 문

[[[7개의 대죄를 관장하는 대악마들 중 4명의 대악마를 쓰러트리면 열립니다. 이 앞으로는 한층 더 험난한 길이 펼쳐지겠지요.

비행 레벨 2 이상으로 만드는 것이 좋을 것입니다.]]]

4개의 지옥은 결국 파괴 되었다. 악마들은 단 한명의 역천사가 4개의 지옥과 4개의 죄악을 관장하는 악마를 섬멸하는 것을 보고

충격과 공포에 빠졌다. 게다가 4개의 지옥이 파괴되니 활짝 열린 지옥문의 모습은 악마들에게 '어쩌면 우린 멸망 할 수 있다!'

라는 사실을 마음속에 상기해야 했다.

황급히 지옥의 군세는 나머지 3개의 지옥을 보강하기 시작했다.

천국도 난리가 났다. 안젤리카라는 천사에게 이젠 아르카디아의 살아남은 천사들은 대천사 미카엘이 갑자기 사라진 이 상황에서

그녀를 거의 마지막 희망이라고 생각했다.

side: 아르카디아

아르카디아의 다른 천사들의 환호를 지나치고 사리엘을 만났다.

"정말 잘해주었어요! 당신은 이제 우리들의 마지막 희망 입니다! 부디 악마를 모조리 파멸시키고 세계에 평화를 가져다 주세요!

아 그리고 지금껏 모은 소울을 전부 비상력에 했어요! 아마 앞으로 여정에서 가장 오래 하늘을 날 수 있는 것은 도움이 될 겁니다!"

"네! 사리엘 님! 저는 언제나 준비되어 있습니다!"

"일단 휴식하고 원하는 때에 출발 하세요! 곧 저도 지옥의 문으로 뒤따라 갈테니까요!"

행복한 휴식을 하고 이제 무기를 점검한 후 다시 나아간다.

도중에 고위직에 있는 천사가 지금까지 잘 싸웠으니 그냥 지옥으로 가지 말고 여기

남아서 아르카디아 방어를 하면 안돼느냐 라는 말을 거절하고 다시 지옥의 문으로 갈 준비를 한다.

지옥의 문으로 떠나는 안젤리카

"문 한번 거대하네."

굳게 닫힌 지옥의 문은 어디가고 이젠 누구든 들어 오라는 듯이 지옥의 문이 아주 활짝 열려 있었다.

지옥의 문에 들어서자 마자 보인 용암지대와 인간과 천사들의 시체 아마 악마들이 깊은 심연으로 내려 갈때에 죽여버리고 간 것 같다.

"제가 이 여정에서 당신들의 영혼을 가져 갈 수 있기를..."

너무 늦었지만 이렇게라도 말한다.

기도도 한다. 신이시여 제발 저의 여정의 끝이 승리 이기를!

계속 나아간다.

그러자 보이는 엄창난 길이에 용암지대 엄청나게 오래 날지 않으면 바로 용암에 빠져 죽을 것이다.

아까 지옥의 문을 나가는 곳이 있었는게 바로 이것 때문이었나? 사리엘님이 비행력이 앞으로 도움이 된다는게 이 문제 였나?

어쨌는 날아간다. 날아가면서 밑은 처다 보지 않고 계속 날개로 날아간다.

본즈

계속 나아가니 난데없이 또 무기들이 대규모로 등장한다.

"설마 이 앞에 또 적이 있는건가?"

그냥 버스타드 소드만 쥐고 있는 나는 그대로

무기를 바꾸지 않고 나아갔다.

적이 보인다. 본즈, 온몸에 뼈조각이 붙어있는

지옥의 암살자 색욕 지옥 에서 한번 물리치긴 했는데 또 나타났다.

"네놈 죽지 않고 또 왔냐?"

먼저 빈정거린다. 지옥의 악마에게는 자비 따위 필요 없다. 저 악마가 도발에 넘어가면 더더욱 좋지!

"내가 뭐하러 여기 있는지 너도 알고 있을거다 안젤리카."

그럼 그걸 당연히 알지 누가 모르나?

서로 험악하게 대화를 한다. 악마와의 일체의 타협은 없다. 오로지 죽음 만이 있을뿐.

side:미카엘(본즈)

"정말 저 천사 강직함 하나 대단하군.. 저런 우직한 면이 좋기는 하지만"

미카엘은 그녀의 행적에 대해 당연히 알고 있다. 4개의 지옥을 부셔버리고 마지막 희망이 된 천사

'그래...안젤리카가 스파이 일 가능성은 사실상 없어..그냥 이싸움에서 져줘야 겠군.'

미카엘(본즈)가 이러는 것도 사실 지옥으로 잡입한 스파이 인과 동시에 내부의 배신자를 찾아야 하는 미카엘은 계속 안젤리카와 싸워

악마들의 신임을 얻어야 되는 상황 이기 때문이다.

ps:안젤리카

다시 싸운다. 색욕 지옥때와 별 다를바 없는 싸움이다. 단 한가지 양 끝은 발판이 없고 용암이 있는 곳일뿐

'저 끝쪽에 가서 용암에 빠지지만 않도록 조심하고 날아오는 참격만 조심하면 된다!'

"하압!"

기압과 함께 참격이 날아온다. 베이면 두동강이 나겠지? 칼로 요격 했다.

계속 싸우는 도중 안젤리카는 싸움 도중 뭔가 이상하다고 생각했다.

"아무리 약해도 지옥의 암살자 인데 너무 약하다."

마치 일부로 봐주면서 싸우는 듯한 느낌이다.

아무튼 그게 무슨 상관인가. 일단 저 암살자를 이기고 난뒤 생각해보자.

바스타드 소드는 이 암살자를 상대로 쓸만 했다.

멀리서 날리는 참격은 파괴가 가능하고 나머지는

그냥 빠르게 공격만 했다.

잠시 후 색욕의 지옥처럼 결국 본즈는 안젤리카에게 패배했고 그때처럼 가면이 박살나면서 빨간 눈이 보였다.

"..."

"..."

잠시 서로를 마주 보며 노려보다가 본즈가 순간이동으로 사라진다. 그와 동시에 오른쪽의 입구가 열린다. 계속 나아가자.

side:미카엘(본즈)

'일단 저 아이는 배신자가 아니지만 스파이 짓을 위해 어쩔수 없이 싸우긴 했다.'

본즈(미카엘)은 계속 고뇌하고 있다. 그렇다면 도대체 배신자는 누구인가?

일단 정보를 더 모으자. 지옥의 악마들은 지금껏

두번이나 안젤리카와 싸워온 나를 어느정도 믿고 있다.

'천사중 배신자가 노리는 것은 아마 소울 오브 일것이니 안젤리카를 계속 주시 해야겠다.'

"잠깐 사리엘? 그녀가 왜 여기에 있는거지? 나에게 발각되지 않고 어떻게? ... 사리엘은 분명히 전투능력도 없는데 왜...

안젤리카와 함께 있는거지?"

side:안젤리카

계속 나아간다. 이 앞의 적은 없는듯 하다. 방해물을 뛰어넘고 계속 날아서 용암을 피하고

앞으로 가니 거대한 지옥의 심연으로 나아갈수 있는 문과 사리엘씨가 보인다.

반갑게 나서서 대화를 한다.

"안젤리카씨! 여기 까지 오셧군요! 이제 나머지 3개의 지옥으로 갈수 있는 문이 여기 있습니다. 하지만 조건이 필요합니다."

조건? 그게 뭘까?

"어떠한 것이라도 상관없습니다. 그 조건 그게 무엇이든 제가 하겠습니다!."

"음... 이 문에 출입하려면 눈에 장치를 삽입 해야 합니다."

"...네? 눈에 삽입이요?"

"네... 자신이 직접 조정해야 합니다. 그리고 미리 말하지만 만약에 실수를 하면 기계는 당신의 눈을 뚫어 버릴것 입니다."

잠깐 멈칫한다. 만약에 실수라도 하면?... 가만히 생각해본다. 여기까지 오는 동안 본 수많은 광경과 생각, 하나씩 생각 해본다.

그리고 잠시 후 하기로 마음 먹었다. 장치 앞으로 다가선다.

도망칠수 없도록 몸이 고정된 나는 서서이 다가오는 가시를 바라 보았다.

"흑...으"

내가 직접 내눈을 향해 가시를 조정해야 하니 갑자기 두려워지기 시작한다. 게다가 내 눈을 향하는 레이져도 두려움을 가중 시켰다.

이 악물고 눈 똑바로 뜬다. 공포에 질리면 오히려 죽을 수 있다.

서서히 다가오는 가시 이제 거의 눈앞이다!

"끄...윽!"

천천히! 제발! 눈의 중앙부를 똑바로 뜨고... 그리고 가시는 정확하게 내눈에 들어왔다..

"아...휴우..."

"잘했어요! 안젤리카! 문을 보세요! 열리고 있어요!"

문이 열린다. 잠시 숨좀 고르고... 그리고 주저하지 않고 그 안으로 들어간다.

얼마후...

"공포스럽군"

지옥 심층의 모습은 놀라웠다. 어둡고 푸른 산들이 지천에 널려있고 하늘은 어둡고 그리고 검고 빨간색 이다.

이 위압적인 환경 중앙에 위풍당당하게 교만의 탑과 시기의 호수, 분노의 성이 지옥 심층 한 가운데 존재 하였다.

지금도 인간과 천사들의 신음 소리와 그들이 처한 상황이 귀속에 들려오듯 한다.

그리고 교만의 탑은 곧바로 들어 갈 수 있지만 시기의 호수와 분노의 성은 거대한 마법진 때문에 들어 갈 수가 없다.

아마도 하나의 지옥을 부수면 저 마법진은 하나씩 해소되는 것이겠지 아니면 시간이 부족해 세개의 지옥 전부다 마법진을 칠수 없던가...

"악마놈들이 그냥 손 놓고 기다리는 것 아니군..."

지옥은 3개 남았다. 내가 해야만 하는일, 반드시 해야하는 일 결국 악마들은 파멸 할 것이다.

"사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위하여!"

교만의 탑으로 나아갈 것이다.

ps:저는 일본인이 아니여서 depravia 시리즈에 나오는 말을 정확히 알 수 없습니다.

그래서 대사를 일부 창조 했습니다.

차후에 depravia 시리즈에 영어만이라도 번역이

나오면 좋겠습니다.

미카엘(본즈)씨는 안젤리카와 진심으로 싸우진 않았을것 이라고 생각합니다.

대천사인데 역천사인 그녀보다 전투 능력은 더 뛰어나지 않았을까요?

지옥의 문 편 끝


	5. The Pride

교만

[[[기계장치의 탑입니다. 수많은 고문기구가 기다리고 있는 듯합니다.]]]

지옥으로 들어가기 전에 우선 아르카디아에 다시 돌아가 사리엘님 에게 모은 영혼을 가져가 무기의 최대 발사량도 강화를 받는다.

그리고 아르카디아에 온 김에 다른 천사들에게 축복도 받고 지옥문에 들어가서 심연으로 내려간다.

그리고 교만의 지옥 입구에 들어선다.

지옥 심층에서 가장 먼저 보이고 지금은 갈수 있는 유일한 지옥은 교만의 지옥 이었다. 거대하고 높은 지옥의 탑 교만한 자들의 지옥 다웠다.

근처에 지옥을 지키는 경비원은 모조리 죽였다.

"절대로 지지 않아."

탑을 처다본다.

"참 거대하고 높게 뻗은 탑이네..."

들어가자 마자 내 밑바닥의 기계장치가 가동된다.

그러면서 나를 서서히 위로 올리기 시작한다.

위를 쳐다보니 문이 열렸다,닫혔다를 반복하고 있다. 그런데 그 문 안에서 익숙한 소리가 들리기 시작한다.

"크르르"

그리고 튀어나 이럴줄 알았다. 곧바로

화살을 날려 달려오는 더 풀을 죽이고 문을 향해 빠르게 화살을 날리니 잠시후 문이 박살나버린다.

문득 머리 위를 처다보니 위쪽에 날카로운 가시가 보인다. 무슨 상황인지 알것 같다. 곧바로 빠르게 위로 올라가야 한다. 튀어나온 보물상자 등은 무시하고 벽차기로 뛰어 올라 빠르게 근처에 문을 부셔 더 풀이 튀어나오는 것을 막고 위로 간다.

위쪽에서 왼쪽은 길이 없다는 사실을 알고 오른쪽으로 달린다. 그리고 익숙한 악마가 보인다.

저 눈에서 레이져 쏘는 악마(더 타워)가 여기에도

있다. 빨리 이동해야 하는데 하필 여기에서 저놈이

있다니?

"하압!"

시간 끌면 안된다. 빠르게 죽이고 뛰어넘어 계속 이동 한다. 도중에 더 풀도 나오지만 빠르게 정리하고 최대한 빠르게 오른쪽으로 나아간다.

발판이 다시 나를 위쪽으로 올려 버리고 있고 이젠 위쪽에 가시가 꽤 가까이 보인다.

그러나 결국 안전지대로 이동하는 것을 성공했다.

계속 이동하니 새로운 악마가 보인다. 등에 무엇 을 달고 호스를 가지고 있는 악마(디 엠퍼러)이다.

이상하게 이 악마는 공격당할때 마다 자꾸 뒤로 물러난다. 이상하다 싶어 가까이 다가가니 갑자기 호스에서 피를 뿜어 버린다.

"꺄아아악?"

본능적으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 그런데 눈을 떠보니 상처 입지는 않았다. 다만 몸에 피만 좀 묻었을뿐

저 악마와 나도 잠깐 1초 동안 가만히 처다보다

정신차린 내가 활을 쏴서 죽여버린다.

그렇게 방심하면 안된다는 것을 배웠는데 또 실수 했다. 저게 그냥 피여서 망정이지 산성용액이나 용암 같은것을 뿌리면 큰일 날뻔 했다.

이제 앞으로 간다. 그런데 앞쪽에서 아주 불길한 비명소리와 피 냄새가 난다. 그리고 이건 내가 지금까지 멸망시킨 수많은 지옥에서 아주 많이 봐온것 이기도 한다.

"윽..."

선듯 몸이 움직이지 않는다. 여태까지 지옥에서

그들을 지나쳤지만 그러나 그들의 끔직한 모습과 비명은 나에게 잊을수 없는 고통을 안겨주었다.

게다가 나는 분명히 그들중 일부는 확실히 살아서 움직이는것을 봤는데도 말이다.

그래도 나아가야 한다. 저들의 원수를 갚고 다시는 이런 상황이 일어나지 않도록 말이다.

심호흡 하고 다음 지역으로 이동했다.

그리고 내 앞의 펼쳐진 광경은 내가 생각한 상상을 초월했다.

고문 인간계에서 가끔 범죄자를 심문할 때 쓰는 방법 가끔 그런걸 보면 야만적 이라고 생각했지만

지금 보이는 이 광경은 세계의 존재하는 모든 고문을 여기에 모아둔것 같다.

전부 다 알몸 에다가 고문으로 인해 온몸에 상처와 멍이 들어있고 일부는 팔다리가 전부 묶여있는 체로 일부는

감옥에 갇혀서 거친 숨을 내쉬고 있다.

"우 우웩!" 마음이 토하고 싶다고 비명 지른다.

형틀에 묶인자는 가끔 경련하거나 아예 죽어 있고

감옥에 같힌 자들중 일부는 공허한 눈으로 나를

처다보며 도와달라고 말한다.

"살려...줘"

나는 그저 세상을 구하고 싶은데 왜 자꾸 이런 비참한 상황에 처해야 한단 말인가? 어쩌면

나 때문에 저들이 이루어 질수 없는 희망을 믿으니 더욱 끔찍하다.

눈물을 삼키고 그들을 지나쳐 간다. 지나가면서 다짐한다. 반드시 이 지옥을 멸망시키고야 말겠다!

여기도 나태 지옥 처럼 함정이 많다. 다만 문제는

밑은 가시가 박혀있다.

신중하게 공중에서 날개짓을 하며 착지 한다.

저 앞에 새로운 악마가 보인다. 인간의 뼈대를 바퀴로 쓴 악마(휠 오브 포춘)같아 보인다.

저 악마가 오른쪽 팔에 단 무기, 저건 처음 보는 무기 이다. 그 악마가 나를 그 무기를 겨눌때 나는

본능적으로 앉았다.

"탕!(bang!)"

그러자 큰 소리와 함께 발사되는 무언가 순식간에 내 머리 근처를 스쳐 지나갔다. 경악스럽다. 저런 무기가 있다니? 만약 저 악마가 대규모로 몰려와서 저런 무기로 공격을 시작하면? 나는 산산조각이 날 것 이다.

악마의 시체로 가까이 다가간다. 그리고 오른팔을

뽑아버린다. 이 무기를 천상에 가져가야 한다. 위험한 무기이다.

다시 전진한다. 근처에 칼날이 계속 돌고 돌아 내가 제대로 움직이는 것을 방해한다.

새로운 고문기구(팔라리스의 황소)가 내 앞길을 가로막는다. 소 모양에 위쪽이 계속 내려갔다가 올라간다. 저기에 끼이면 산채로 타죽을 것이다.

고문기구가 올라가는 순간 빠르게 올라가서 지나간다. 윽 발바닥이 뜨겁다.

이동한다. 빠르게 또 새로운 악마가 하늘에서 나타났다.

의자에 번개가 둘러져 있고 뼈가 붙어있는 악마(저지먼트)이다. 저 악마는 번개를 쳐서

일정한 주기 마다 나를 전기로 공격하는 악마 인것 같다.

저 악마에겐 불행하게도 공중에 떠있는 악마이기 때문에 내 활에 요격당해 순식간에 죽는다.

계속 지나가다 참혹한 시체가 또 눈에 보인다.

형틀에 묶인 불쌍한 희생자는 머리부분이 심하게 손상 되어 있어 머리속의 내용물이 바깥으로 들어나 있는 상황이다.

여기 악마들은 정말로 교만해서 죄없는 인간과 천사를 이렇게 파멸로 몰아넣었다.

그래서 내가 해야할 행동은?

"모조리 쳐죽여 버린다!"

그래 이거지.

아주 유명한 고문기구가 눈에 보인다 아이언 메이든 인간계에서도 꽤 유명한것, 저건 지금

배를 열었다,닫았다를 반복해 희생자를 만들려고

하고 있다.

그렇지만 아이언 메이든은 연속적으로 배치되있는게 아니고 그저 띄엄띄엄 배치 되어있어 지나가는데는 큰 문제가 없었다.

지옥 특유의 어두운 공간과 시체 냄새와 녹슨 쇠의 냄새는 정말이지 고통스럽다.

이렇게 이동후 무기고와 대규모의 시체와 아이언 메이든이 한방에 모여 있는 공간으로 왔다.

저 앞은 여기 교만지옥의 탑의 제일 높은 지역이고 이 지옥을 관장하는 루시퍼가 있을

것이다. 잠깐 쉴까 고민하다 그냥 들어간다.

루시퍼 타락한 천사 하느님을 모시는 천사 였다가 교만해져서 반역하다 지옥의 악마가 된 존재

이젠 그 외모는 어디 가고 톱날이 머리에 박히고

날개처럼 톱날을 달고 있는 흉악한 악마가 되어 있었다.

주위 지형을 빠르게 보기 시작한다. 바닥과 왼쪽,오른쪽 끝은 전부 가시로 도배되어 있다.

그리고 사각형 모양으로 돌수 있는 공간이다.

그리고 루시퍼가 가진 톱날을 보니 가까이 가면 위험할것 같다. 적당히 거리를 벌리고 멀리서 싸워야겠다.

전투가 시작되자 마자 톱날을 빙빙 돌리며 빠르게 다가오기 시작한다.

벽차기와 점프로 빠르게 뛰어 올라간다. 그후 저 대악마는 나에게 화염을 날린후 톱날을 8방향으로

날린다. 그러나 톱날은 요격이 가능하고 나머지는

피하기 쉽다. 가끔 느리게 이동 하기도 하지만 악마가 위쪽에 있을때 활은 엄청난 위력을 보여주었다. 결국 저 대악마는 버티지 못하고

폭발해 버리고 하늘에서 소울 오브가 내려온다.

한없이 높은 교만의 탑은 결국 나에 의해 망했다.

인간의 어린아이의 영혼으로 만든 소울 오브를

손에 쥐면서 말한다.

"아무리 오만하고 교만할지라도 결국은 파멸 뿐이다."

이제 다시 아르카디아로 돌아갈 시간이다.

side:아르카디아

아르카디아에 도착한 안젤리카는 우선 자신이 가져온 악마들의 신무기 훗날 총(gun)이라고 불리우는 무기를 가져다 주었다.

잠시 휴식후 생각해본다. 이제 거의 끝나가고 있으니 아르카디아의 도서관에 들려 기록을 써내려가기 시작한다.

아르카디아에서 다른 천사들에게 지옥의 정보와

악마의 종류를 가르쳐 준다. 훗날 기록으로 남겨

악마에 대해 자세히 알리고 악마와의 전투를 대비하기 위해서 일일히 기록으로 남겨둔다.

"미래를 대비하기 위해 다시는 이런일이 일어나지 않도록!"

이게 기록을 작성해 나가면서 안젤리카가 처음 한 말이 되었다.

그리고 아르카디아에서 사라진 미카엘님을 제외하고 나머지 3명의 대천사님 들에게 (가브리엘,우리엘,라파엘)축복의 말을 듣는다.

ps:총을 처음 본 안젤리카. 나중에는 기억을 잃은 천사(세레니아)가 머스킷을 사용하는데

이 소설은 모든 지옥을 S랭크 로 클리어 하는

해피 엔딩으로 갑니다.


	6. The Envy

시기

[[[폭풍우로 휩싸인 지옥의 호수입니다. 이곳은 「교만」을 관장하는 대악마를 죽이지 않는 한 들어갈 수 없는 듯합니다.]]]

폭풍우가 휘몰아 치는 거대한 지옥의 호수 이제 앞으로 나아갈 시간이다.

여기만 유일하게 다른 고통받는 천사와 인간들이 보이지 않는다. 설마 호수속으로 전부 가라 앉은 걸까?

악마들은 또 경악했다. 이미 위쪽의 4개 지옥은 박살난것도 모자라서 이젠 교만의 지옥과 대악마 루시퍼 마저 패배 하었다.

교만의 지옥이 파괴됨에 따라서 시기의 지옥으로

가는것을 막는 사악한 마법 또한 사라져 버렸다.

악마들은 두려워 했다. 만약 시기의 지옥마져

부셔진다면 분노의 지옥을 막고있는 마법도 박살날 것이다.

하지만 분노의 지옥을 관장하는 대 악마 사탄은 그저 악마들의 두려움을 비웃고 있을 뿐이다.

"두려워 할것 없다 악마들이여 시기의 지옥에서 무슨일이 일어나는지 한번 지켜보자."

ps :아르카디아

"이제 지옥은 둘 남았다 천사들이여!"

다른 천사들이 환호성을 지른다. 이제 거의 대부분의 대악마들이 죽음에 따라 지옥의 군세는

점점 몰락하고 있다. 이젠 그녀를 지금까지 이룬 업적이 있으니 대천사로 직위를 올리자는 말까지 나오고 있다.

사리엘씨와 만나 비행력을 완전히 강화받는다.

그리고 사리엘씨에게 같다오면 승리하고 다시 돌아오겠다고 말한다.

왠지 모르게 느낌이 좋다. 좋아 이제 가자!

이젠 황폐한 교만지옥은 지나치고 거대한 지옥의 폭풍우가 몰아치는 호수로 이동하기 시작한다.

내 여정이 이제 후반부에 들어 섰다 저 앞으로 나아가서 승리를 쟁취할 때가 되었다.

"갑니다!"

들어서자 마자 난리도 아니다. 쉴새없이 폭풍우와 비바람이 몰아치고 순식간에 온몸이 흠뻑 젖는다. 문득 밑을 처다보니 엄청난 급류가 형성 되어 있다.

"저기에 빠지면 수영이고 뭐고 즉사다."

비 바람이 내 앞쪽으로 불고 있다. 이러면 앞으로 이동하기가 크게 어려워지고 뒤로는 엄청나게 빠르게 밀려날 것이다. 그래도 비행력을 전부 강화 한게 큰 도움이 된다.

"흐읍..!"

날아간다. 자꾸 눈에 물이 들어가 앞을 처다보기가 힘들다. 급류로 지나 가는 도중에 물위에 떠있는 통나무들이 보인다. 저걸 밟고 지나가야 한다.

도약을 하고 통나무에 발을 딛자마자 가라앉기 시작한다. 빠르게 뛰어 올라 다시 다른 통나무로

이동한다. 그 후 다시 날아가서 무사히 다음 지대로 도착한다.

계속 앞으로 나아가니 당연하듯이 이 지옥 특유의 악마가 눈앞에 보인다. 바위 속에 촉수를 내밀고 있는 악마(더 컵)로 보인다. 문제는 내 무기가 활이 라는것 게다가 저 악마는 땅속에 숨어 있는것 이러면 공격이 맞지를 않는다. 너무 가까이 안될것

같지만 무시하고 지나가면 공격 받을것 이다.

최대한 가까이 가본다. 그러자 땅속에서 숨어 있는

악마가 튀어 나오면서 산성용액을 흩뿌린다.

당연히 튀어나온 악마는 그 즉시 나의 화살 공격으로 산산 조각이 나고 산성용액은 내가 악마와 꽤 가까이 있었기 때문에 다행히 공격 받지는 않았다.

저 악마는 엄청난 위협이다. 특히 이 지옥의 특징과 지형을 보면 더더욱 그렇다.

이동하는 중 또 색욕 지옥에서 본 라미아형 악마(더 러버즈)가 또 보인다. 저 악마도 이 지옥에선 이동문제까지 있는데

돌진하는 놈이여서 더 골치 아픈데...

"인간?...쿠핵"

뭐라 말하기 전에 순식간에 죽여버린다. 시간 끌면 안된다. 이젠 악마들의 말을 듣기도 싫다.

호수 속을 문득 들여다 보니 온몸에 소름이 돋는다. 저렇게 빠른 급류가 다 있나?

가능한 밑을 처다보지 않고 싶지만 밑의 지형을

봐야 내딜 땅을 찾을수 있으니 이 악물고 밑을 쳐다보면서 계속 이동한다.

호수 속에서 거대한 무언가가 있다. 물고기 비스무리한 것 같다. 헤엄치더니 갑자기 물속에서 튀어 나온다. 거대한 악마(더 소드)로 보인다.

위쪽지대에 있으면 문제 없지만 호수 근처 특히

가라앉는 통나무 근처가 대단히 위험하다. 저

악마가 뛰어 오르는 순간 곧바로 위험지대로

내려간 후 날아서 저 악마를 피했다.

이후 저 악마는 두번 등장하고 더 이상 나타나지 않았다.

이제까지의 상황을 보면 각각의 지옥 마다 새로운 악마가 등장하는게 당연하니 어디서 또 악마가 튀어나올지 몰라서 계속 경계하니 그 생각이

끝나자 마자 속이 다 보이는 꼴뚜기 형 악마(더 하이어 로펀트)가 나타난다.

저 악마는 가만히 있다가 내가 공격하는 순간에

즉시 나에게 앞으로 뛰어든다. 다행히 놀라긴 했지만 본능적으로 화살을 연속으로 쏴서 죽인다.

"이 악마는 교만 지옥에서 본 그 악마(엠페러)와 정반대로군?"

새로운 악마의 특징을 머릿속에 기억하고 중심부를 향해 이동한다. 앞에 보물상자가 하나 튀어나온다.

보물 상자 하나를 깨본다. 그곳에서 옷이 하나 튀어 나왔다. 비키니 아머라고 하던가? 이 옷은

마법을 사용하게 해주고 무기에 특수 효과와 착용자를 빠르게 움직이게 해주는 옷이다. 다만 문제는 노출이 너무 심하고 내가 가진 활에 특수 효과 '관통'은 때때로 긴급히 화살을 날려야 할때

날리지 못하는 문제가 있어서 그 동안 나는 악마와

싸우면서 단 한번도 이 옷을 착용하지 않았다.

설사 보물상자에서 튀어 나와도 그냥 뛰어 넘어서 지나갔다.

하지만 지금은? 빠르게 이동하는게 무척이나 중요하다. 게다가 지금은 누가 보지도 않는다.

악마를 물리치고 세상을 구원해야 하는데 지금

부끄러움이 중요한가?

잠시 생각하다가 결국 옷을 갈아 입는다.

"부끄럽지만 확실히 가볍고 빠르다."

확실히 전에 비해서 빠르게 나아갈 수 있다.

덤으로 활에 마법 효과 까지 부여 되었다.

"그래 상황이 이러면 어쩔수 없지."

이걸 이용해서 더 빠르고 안전하게 나아간다.

점점 더 지옥의 중심부로 이동하니 이번에는 폭풍우의 방향이 반대로 불기 시작한다. 즉 이번에는 뒤로는 느리게 이동하지만 앞으로는 엄청나게 빠르게 이동한다는 소리이다.

당연히 섣불리 빠르게 앞으로 가다가는 함정에 걸릴게 뻔하니 조심하게 이동해야 한다.

이 지옥은 특이하게 카오스 오브와 거룩한 앙크가

상당히 많았다. 가져갈 수 있는건 다 가져 갔다.

험난한 지형과 악마를 계속 지나쳐 가니 거의 중심부 까지 도달했다.

저 앞은 대악마가 있을거니 무기를 꽉쥐고 들어간다.

"어?"

대악마는 어디가고 사리엘님이 저기 있다? 이게

어찌된 일이지?

"잘 오셨어요. 안젤리카 빨리 소울 오브들을 주세요!"

"잠시만요. 사리엘님? 왜 사안을 뜨고 게시나요? 게다가 소울 오브는 대체 왜?"

이상하다. 너무 이상한 행동이야.

"잠깐!"

갑자기 본즈가 사리엘을 공격하고 나와 사리엘님 사이를 가로막는다. 이건 또 무슨 일이야?

갑자기 위하감이 든다 생각해 보니 저 본즈 몸과 목소리가 미카엘님하고 비슷하긴 한데. 왜 지금 이런 생각이 든거지?

"네 빌어먹을 계획을 절대로 성공할수 없다! 사리엘!"

"그만둬!...에..."

본즈가 변했다. 내 눈앞에 있는 존재는 대천사 미카엘 이다. 하지만 말도 안돼.

"안젤리카! 설명할 시간은 없다! 사리엘이 배신자다! 그녀가 악마와 내통했고 그녀가 소울 오브로 세상을 지배 하려고 한다!"

"헛소리! 안젤리카! 저건 속임수 입니다! 대천사가 어떻게 악마로 분장할수 있을까요? 빨리 저 암살자를 죽여버리고 소울 오브를 주세요!"

잠깐만... 지금 상황이 너무나도 이상하다.

생각해보자... 전투를 할 수 없는 사리엘씨가 왜 지옥의 문과 시기 지옥의 중심부로 무사히 올 수 있었던거지?

"내 말을 들어다오 안젤리카! 난 지옥의 문에서 너에게 패배한 후 사리엘을 봤지만 네가 온 바람에 그녀를 저지 할수 없었다! 전투를 할 수 없는 그녀가 지옥의 문과 여기로 온게 이상하지 않나?

그녀가 너에게 악마로 타락할수 있는 카오스 오브를 준게 이상하지 않나? 안젤리카?"

"아닙니다! 난 당신이 승리하기 위해서 힘을 준것 뿐이라고요!"

카오스 오브도... 생각해보니까 한번도 쓰지는 않았지만 카오스 오브는 너무 위험한 물건 아닌가?

본즈가 미카엘님이라는 증거도 있다. 목소리,머리카락의 길이 그리고 눈의 색까지

천천히 생각하고 내 생각을 말한다.

"사리엘님? 아무래도 당신이 거짓말을 하는것 같습니다. "

갑자기 사리엘님이 사악하게 웃는다. 그리고 사안을 제대로 뜨고 처다본다. 수많은 악마와 싸워온 나는 직감한다. 저건... 악마의 눈이다.

사리엘이 웃으며 자신은 소울 오브를 이용해 천상계,인간계,지옥 마저도 지배하겠다고 말한다.

갑자기 내가 모은 소울 오브를 모조리 빼았아 버린다. 그리고 들고 있는 마도서를 꺼내들더니 무엇인가를 한다.

방금전에 여기 지옥의 대악마(레비아탄)은 어디로 갔나? 라고 생각은 했다. 지금은 알것 같다. 사리엘의 상반신과 뱀 형태의 대악마가 괴기스럽게 융합되어 있다. 웃으며서 미카엘님을 공격해 날려버린다.

그 후 나를 처다보더니 나에게 공격을 시작한다.

나 역시 대항한다. 배신자에겐 죽음밖에 필요없다.

대악마가 던진 검은 불꽃에선 더 풀이 튀어나오고 눈에서 레이저까지 쏜다. 끔찍하게 웃음소리를 내면서 말이다. 그러니 더더욱 악마 같다.

레비아탄에게 가까이 가면 잡아 먹힐것 이고 가끔 내뿜는 화염구는 화살로 밀어내서 오히려 악마에게 타격을 준다.

주변을 공격하는 레이져는 피하고 도중에 안전지대의 발판 두개가 내려갔지만 그래도 화살은 계속 공격할 수 있다.

이 전투가 반복되고 결국 사리엘과 레비아탄이 융합된 악마는 폭발해서 사라지고 만다. 하늘에서 빼앗긴 소울 오브가 다시 내려온다. 그리고 미카엘님이 다가온다.

"아르카디아로 따라와라 진실을 알려주마."

나는 알겠다고 하며 따라간다.

정말 힘든 여정이다.

ps:이 소설에서 저는 안젤리카가 미카엘을 믿은 이유를 한번 추론 해봤습니다.

1.본즈가 대천사 미카엘 이라는 것이라는 증거가 있음 (눈의 색,네 쌍의 날개)

2.사리엘이 다짜고짜 소울 오브를 내놓으라며 사안을 보이는 것, 또한 전투 능력이 없는 사리엘이 지옥에 무사히 올수 있는것

3.사리엘이 안젤리카에게 왜 천사에게 카오스 오브를 준 것에 대한 의심

이렇게 생각합니다.

아마 악마와 타협 없는 우직한 안젤리카씨가 저 위의 3가지 이유 때문에 굿 엔딩으로 갈수 있다고

생각합니다.


	7. The Wrath

분노

[[[이 지옥을 다스리는 대마왕 사탄이 군림하고 있는 거대한 성 같습니다.

이곳은 「교만」과 「시기」의 대악마를 죽이지 않는 한 들어갈 수 없는 듯합니다.]]]

결국 배신자 사리엘과 레비아탄은 처리되었고 결국 소울 오브는 다시 천사들의 손으로 돌아왔다.

다시 아르카디아로 돌아오지만 마음은 무겁다. 많은 생각이 떠올랐고 결코 기분이 좋지는 않았다.

머리가 복잡하다. 참 당황스럽다. 아군인줄만 알았던 사리엘이 사실 배신자이며 지옥의 암살자는 사실 미카엘님이라니?

일단 아르카디아로 돌아와서 휴식을 청한다. 생각해야 할것이 너무나도 많다.

가만히 누워서 생각해보니 역시 내가 실수한것 같다. 내 곧은 성격이 화를 불렀다.

왜 그녀가 나에게 카오스 오브를 주었는지, 왜 그녀가 지옥에서 무사히 갈수 있었는지 그걸 의심하지 않고 믿은 내가 잘못했다.

ps: 아르카디아

승전보와 환호성이 널리 퍼졌다. 이젠 정말 단 하나의 마지막 지옥만이 남아있을 뿐이다.

사리엘이 배신자라는 사실도 널리 퍼졌다.

왜 그녀가 배신을 했는지 이유는 알수 없지만

아마 영혼과 자주 접촉하면서 점점 타락했다는 가설이 주요한 주장이 되었다.

악마들은 이 상황에서 극도의 혼란에 빠졌다. 대부분은 아르카디아로 계속 공격했다.(이것이 안젤리카가 다른 천사들의 지원을 제대로 받지 못한 이유 일것 이다.)

그래도 아르카디아는 방어는 성공하고는 있지만

점차 밀려나고 있었다.

대부분의 천사들은 안젤리카가 빠르게 마지막 지옥으로 가서 악마를 멸망시켜 버리기를 원하고 있다.

이제 마지막이다.

커다란 불지옥의 성 가장 강력한 대악마 사탄이 군림하는 장소 여기서 모든것이 결정 될 것이다.

저 거대한 성은 모든 악마들의 상징이며 모든 파멸의 시작이지만 이제는 모든 악마의 끝을 장식할 것이다.

저 괴물들은(더 데블) 더 풀과 비교 할수 없을 만큼 체력이 높고

강하지만 그러나 연속적인 화살 공격과 강화된 내 능력 때문에 순식간에 죽어나간다.

물론 더 풀처럼 단순히 뛰어오는 악마임에도 불구하고 잘못하면 공격 당할 수 있으니 조심 해야한다.

계속 성 내부로 들어간다. 도중에 위험한 악마가 없기를 바라면서 말이다.

지옥 내부에 나와 같은 천사들이 보인다.

그러나 그들은 거꾸로 매달린채 불에 타고있다.

가끔 불지옥에서 신음소리와 비명소리가 희미하게 들리고 있다. 그들 대부분은 천사였다.

하수구에서 용암이 쏟아져 나온다. 그나마 쏟아져 나오기 전에 징조가 보이니 다행이다.

앞으로 이동하기 시작하니 대규모로 악마(더 데블)가 몰려온다. 엄청나게 체력이 많고 외모는

우리가 생각하는 악마와 정확히 비슷한 저 악마들은 때거지로 몰려다니는 특성이 있는것 같다.

마지막 지옥인 만큼 여기 악마들은 생김새나 공격 등등 모든게 다른 지옥보다 훨씬 어렵다.

"물론 이제와선 포기란 없다."

앞으로 가보니 턱 위쪽과 턱 아랫쪽이 분리된 거대한 해골 악마(더 데스)가 보인다.

악마의 형태를 잘보니 입을 다물어서 죽이는 구조인것 같다.

용암지대를 가로질러 넘어갈수 없는곳은 다행히도 좌우로 움직이는 승강기가 나를 도와주었다. 올라타면 알아서 움직여준다.

횃불에 의지하며 4마리 정도 몰려다니는 더 데블을 계속 처리하고 이동하면시 이제부터 본격적으로 많은 함정이 보이기 시작한다.

단순한 가시함정 이지만 가시가 박힌 위치와 지형의 특성이 내개 너무나도 좋지 않았다.

그동안 쌓아온 최대한의 비행능력과 정교한 이동으로 함정을 무시하고 앞으로 나아간다.

앞에 가보니 세이브 석상도 보인다. 근처에 보물상자도 챙기고 계속 오른쪽으로 이동한다.

내려가보니 몸전체에 수많은 얼굴이 박힌 강력해 보이는 악마(더 월드)가 눈앞에 있다. 그 거대한

몸뚱이 에서 팔을 휘드루며 다가오는 엄청나게 위협적인 악마이다. 화살을 최대한 빠르게 날리기

시작한다. 팔을 휘드루며 엄청나게 빠른속도로 다가오지만 내게 공격하기 전에 먼저 죽어 버렸다.

저 악마는 지금껏 본 악마중에서 가장 체력이 많고 만약 저 팔에 한대 맞으면 뼈도 못추릴 것이다.

"그리고 저런 악마는 앞에 더 있겠지"

이 지옥은 완전히 어려움 그 자체이다. 죽으면 폭팔하는 악마 주변은 용암지대이고 거대한 해골 악마는 화살을 제대로 맞추기 힘들다. 어쨌든 내 힘으로 그럭저럭 해쳐나간다.

이번에 나타난 가시 함정은 밑으로 떨어지면서 그 근처에 가시가 박혀있는 구조이다. 다행히 근처의 소울이 위치를 대략적으로 알려주어서 성공적으로 피해나간다.

또다시 세이브 석상이 보인다. 지나쳐서 내려가는중 순간 옆쪽에서 엄청난 비명소리가 들려온다. 적어도 4개 이상의 감옥에서 천사들이 불에 익혀지고 있다.

멍하니 그 끔찍한 광경을 지켜보다가 문득 내 머리가 경보를 울린다.

"이런! 정신차려야 한다!"

맙소사! 땅을 처다보니 아래에 컨베이너 벨트가 용암쪽으로 이동하고 있고 반대쪽에 가장 강력한 악마가 돌진 해오고 있다. 황급히 활을 날릴려다

용암에 빠질뻔했고 급히 날아올라 계속적인 공격으로 결국 저 악마를 죽였다.

또 실수 했다. 저들의 고통스러움을 모르지는 않지만 그렇다고 주의를 안하면 안된다. 여긴 지옥이고 모든건 내게 달렸다. 저들을 구원하는

유일한 방법은 그들의 소울을 모으는것 이고 이 지옥을 파괴하여 그들의 복수를 하는것 이다.

바닥에 나태 지옥처럼 또 다시 컨테이너 벨트가 보인다. 내 이동을 또 방해 하는 것 뿐만이 아니라 더 데빌 까지 연속적으로 튀어 나온다.

이젠 두번은 안 속는다. 처리하고 오른쪽으로 가서

지옥을 해쳐나간다.

이젠 총체적으로 난관이다. 이동 장치를 타고 이동하니 여태까지의 악마들이 (더 선,더 데스)

훼방을 놓는다. 그 집요한 방해 공세를 뚫고 지나가니 다음지역으로 이동한다.

드디어 드디어 내 여정의 마지막이 눈앞에 보인다. 저 앞에는 가장 강력한 대악마가 길을 막을 것이다. 방을 천천히 둘러보니 모든 무기가 눈앞에 놓여있다. 무시하고 천천히 다음지대로 나아간다.

무의식적으로 내 좌우명을 한번 말해 본다.

"사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위하여..."

이 말 몇번 했는지 모르겠지만 지금은 반드시 해야 할것 같다. 이젠 정말 모든것을 끝내버릴 시간이 다가왔다. 지금껏 죽어간 수많은 사람들과 천사들,

그리고 인간계와 천계의 위험, 사람들과 천사들이 지옥에 끌려가 겪은 끔찍한 것 그 모든것을 이제 여기서 종결해야 한다.

다시 한번 이 악물고 말한다.

"사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위하여!"

이제 들어간다.

지옥의 대마왕 사탄 가장 강력한 존재 그에 걸맞게

온몸이 가장 거대하며 몸이 새빨간 피부이며 가장 강력해 보이는 존재이다.

그러나 절대로 나는 그 모습에 주늑들지 않는다.

두려워 하지 않는다. 절대로!

대마왕이 먼저 내게 말을 건낸다.

"설마 여기까지 올것이라는것은 생각하지 못했다. 역천사 안젤리카 시기 지옥에서 사리엘에게 이용당하고 죽을것 이라고 생각했는데 그게 아니군?"

"웃기는군? 천사가 그렇게 하찮은 존재로 보이나?"

"사리엘 그 천사는 참 멍청하고 바보 같은 천사이지. 감히 날 배신하고 그런 계획을 세워?

아 지금쯤 그녀가 무슨일을 당하고 있는지 상상은 가는걸?"

"..."

"지금껏 네가 보여준 모든것은 정말로 흥미롭다. 만약 네가 악마가 되준다면 난 너에게..."

"그 더러운 입 다물어라! 너희 모든 악마들이 저지른 모든 죄악은 난 절대로 용서할 수 없다!"

"난 그 어떠한 악마보다 강하다! 넌 절대로 날 이길수 없다. 넌 내손에 찢어지거나 불타버리거나 두 동강이 날것이다!"

"아니! 오히려 죽는건 네놈이다! 널 죽이고 다시 평화를 가져올것이다!"

"그래? 그렇단 말이지? 그렇다면 내손에 죽어라 천사!"

최후의 전투가 시작되었다.

우선 지형을 살펴보니 왼쪽 윗부분에는 가시함정이 박혀 있고 오른쪽은 사탄이 있다.

사탄은 우선 손으로 바닥을 내리 찍었고 그에 따라 지형이 올라오기 시작한다. 그 후 손을 거대한 기계로 변신해서 공격하거나 손을 내리찍어서 거대한 불바다를 만들기도 한다.

나 역시 공격을 피하면서 화살을 사탄의 머리를 향해 날린다.

사탄은 얼굴에서 거대한 레이저를 발사하고 마법 비슷한 것을 날린다. 마법은 요격하고 레이저는 왼쪽에 붙어서 피한다.

끊임없이 전투가 이어 졌다. 전투를 계속할 수록 사탄은 점점 불안해지고 공포에 질렸다.

안젤리카는 단 한치도 실수 하지 않고 끊임없이

사탄을 공격하였고 그녀의 굳건한 의지는 밝게 타올랐다.

그렇게 마침내 대마왕 사탄은 죽었다. 그는 사라지면서 비명을 질렀다.

"내가! 이 내가!"

죽어서 까지 비명을 내지른다. 가장 강력한 대악마의 최후가 참 비참하다.

그 후 하늘에서 최후의 소울오브가 내려온다.

그 중요한 것을 살포시 손에 넣는다. 그리고 세계는 알게 되었다.

천사와 인류는 승리하였다.

탈출

성이 무너지기 시작한다. 이제 모은 소울 오브를 가지고 탈출할 시간이다!

대략 주위를 살펴보니 3분 정도쯤 이 성은 무너질 것이다. 이젠 빠르게 달린다.

"왜 성이 갑자기 무너지지? 설마 사탄이 죽을때 동반 자살을 원한건가?"

어쨌든 잘된 일이긴 하다. 지옥의 성이 무너지는 것 이니까.

여기에 고통받은 천사와 인간들에게 마지막 명복을 빌고 탈출을 시작한다.

가보니 또 내 앞을 거대한 악마(더 데블)가 가로 막는다. 빠르게 화살을 날려 잡는다. 낭비할 시간은 없어!

이동 도중에 카오스 오브도 획득 하고 계속 달린다.

"망할..."

성이 무너지고 있는데도 함정은 아직도 작동중 이다. 빠르게 넘어간다.

바닥은 용암이다. 여기서 절대로 추락하면 안된다. 내가 여기까지 어떻게 왔는데!

위를 처다보니 왼쪽길과 오른쪽길이 보인다.

오른쪽으로 간다. 벽차기로 올라가서 오른쯕으로

간다. 그리고 달린다. 벌써 1분 이상 시간이 흘렀다.

이런 이쪽길이 함정이었나? 엄청나게 많은 함정이

이동하는것을 방해하고 있다. 다행히 근처에 악마는 보이지는 않는다.

노련하게 최대한의 비행 능력과 점프 능력으로

돌파를 시도한다.

톱니바퀴가 내가 가는 길 밑으로 이동했을때

빠르게 이동한다. 그런 함정은 여러개 이지만

계속 돌파해 나간다.

2분 정도는 지난것 같다. 계속 쉬지 않고 이동한다.

결국 끝이 보인다. 지옥의 성 내부로 이동시켜주는 장치가 보인다. 저걸 이용해서 무너지는 이 성을 빠르게 나가야 한다.

장치는 내가 올라타자 마자 빠르게 나를 바깥쪽으로 내보내기 시작한다. 그와 동시에 성쪽에서 불길이 나를 향해 다가온다. 다행히 이 이동장치의 속도도 불길과 어느정도는 비슷했다.

이렇게 빠르게 이동하길 얼마후 바깥쪽에서 빛이 보이기 시작한다. 나는 거의 바깥으로 도달하자 마자 힘차게 날아올랐다.

그와 동시에 내 뒤에서 엄청난 폭팔음이 들렸다.

ps:외부

우뚝 서있는 지옥의 성이 큰 소리를 내며 무너져 내린다. 그리고 새빨간 주변 지형은 사라지고

붉은 하늘도 사라진다. 주위의 세상이 다시 원래대로 돌아간다.

그리고 성이 무너지기 직전에 성 근처에서 근처에 파란빛 하나가 날아간다.

ps:드디어 모든 지옥편을 완료했습니다. 이제

남은건 아르카디아,(Depravia EG)에필로그와

여담이 남아있습니다.

'분노'와 사탄은 가장 어려운 지옥이었습니다.

길이부터 시작해서 함정의 위치와 난이도 까지

말입니다. 여러번 도전해 보니 이제는 상당히 쉽게

클리어 할수 있습니다.


	8. Arcadia, Ending

[ 아르카디아,에필로그 ]

아르카디아

아르카디아에서 지옥의 성이 무너지는게 확인 되었다. 천사들은 환호성을 질렀다. 그러나 그 환호성은 얼마 지나지 않아 끝났다.

이 모든 위업을 해낸 역천사 안젤리카가 보이지 않는다. 아마 성이 무너질때 탈출하지 못한것

같다.

천사들은 잠시 침묵해서 위대한 일을 해낸 천사의

명복을 빌었다.

그러나 잠시후

"어? 저기를 봐!"

하늘에서 파란빛이 이쪽을 향해 날아오고 있다.

그리고 날아온 한명의 천사 역천사 안젤리카다.

살아남은 천사들은 처다보았다. 일개 역천사 한명이 모든 지옥을 토벌하고 승리하고 온 것이다. 일개 역천사가

천사 모두 그녀에게 경의를 표했다.

그녀는 승리 하였고 그리고 살아 돌아왔다.

ps:안젤리카

날아와서 다시 아르카디아로 돌아온다. 모든게 다 끝났다.

천천히 그들을 쳐다보며 웃으면서 걸어간다. 온몸이 피에 절여있고 쓰러지기 일보직전이지만 우린 승리했다.

얼마전 까지의 공포와 절망에 빠진 천사들은 이제

없다. 모두가 내 행복한 미소에 환호성으로 응답한다.

그들의 환호성을 보답하듯 소울 오브를 그들에게

보여준다. 더욱 커지는 환호성 소리

"그래 우리가 이겼다!"

승리의 영광을 누리면서 대천사 미카엘 님을 뵈러간다. 아르카디아 중앙에서 보이는 대천사님

가져온 소울 오브와 소울들을 미카엘님에게 보여준다.

"이런 일을 해낼 것이라고는 생각도 하지 않았는데... 대단하다."

그후 서로 덕담을 나눈다.

"정말 저도 여기까지 해낼줄 몰랐는데. 결국 돌아온다는 약속 지켰습니다. 대천사님!"

"수고했다. 네가 세상을 구원한 것은 결코 잊혀지지 않을 것이다."

"그런데 전 설마 대천사님이 악마로 변장해 있을 것이라곤 상상도 하지 못했습니다."

"그래? 바로 그 생각이지 악마도 천사도 설마 대천사가 악마로 분장 했을것 이라고 생각하지 못했지."

대화 도중 해결해야 하는 문제가 하나 생겼다.

사리엘이 나에게 준 카오스 오브가 그 문제 이다.

카오스 오브가 타락천사 형태의 나를 만들었고 그것 까지 제거해야만 모든게 다 끝날것이다.

"지금 당장 싸우겠습니다!"

"행운을 빈다!"

끝낼수 있다면 빠르게 끝내는게 가장 좋다. 그래

이제 내 여정도 종지부를 찍자...

그리고 아르카디아의 무기고로 진입한다.

다양한 무기들이 눈에 띄는데 무슨 무기로 바꿀까?

잠깐 생각해보고 무기를 검으로 바꾸었다. 아마 지금은 이게 가장 좋은 무기 인것 같다. 그러니 이걸 들고 간다.

들어가보니 눈앞에 내가 보인다. 그러나 이상한 옷에 뿔이 머리에 달려있고 사악한 기운을 뿜는다. 저건 내가 카오스 오브를 사용한 모습 일 것이다. 내가 타천사화 된 악마의 모습이다.

곧바로 전투가 시작되었다. 곧바로 검을 날리면서 적의 공격을 확인해 본다. 예상한 대로 저 악마는

내가 사용한 무기들과 내 전투기술을 그대로 따라하는 악마이다.

하지만 나는 전투 경험이 높고 대부분의 무기를 알고 있다. 검,활,단검 등을 계속 피해 나가면서

공격한다. 도끼나 성수를 피해버리고 적이 사용하는 마법도 그 공격을 알고 있기에 피한다.

날아오는 검의 폭풍을 맞고 결국 타천사화된 내 모습의 악마는 산산조각나고 본체가 모습을 드러낸다. 날개달고 날아다니며 중앙에 눈알이

떠있는 아주 간단한 형태의 악마다.

악마는 더 저지먼트 처럼 번개공격만 하고 주위를 이리저리 돌아다니기만 한다. 물론 엄청나게 쉬운 상대이다.

결국 그 악마도 내 마지막 공격에 의해 파괴 되었다.

난 승리했다.

ps:아르카디아

악마는 완전히 패배 하였다.

천계와 인간계 둘다 승리의 환호성을 질렀고

천천히 두 세계를 복구하기 시작했다.

기나긴 전쟁이 끝나고 미카엘님이 내가 해온 업적 때문에 한가지 소원을 들어주신다고 한다.

휴식을 취하거나 인간계로 놀러가거나 대천사가 되는것, 다양한 소원을 빌수 있게 되었다.

내 소원은 이미 정해진것 같다. 지옥을 떠돌면서 이미 생각을 해두었다.

인간이 되고 싶다. 그들이 되어 인간계를 재건하고

그들에게 새로운 미래와 희망을 선물하고 싶다.

미카엘님에게 내 소원을 말한다. 놀란 표정이지만

이내 이유를 듣고 내 소원을 수락한다.

소원이 이루어지고 나는 인간계로 내려간다.

ps: 인간계

"그렇게 내 장대한 모험은 이렇게 끝났어!"

평화롭다. 세상은 다시 원래대로 천천히 돌아가고

있으며 인류는 결국 인간계에서 다시 번영할 것이다.

하늘에서만 살다가 여기 와서 인간처럼 살아가는 것도 너무나도 좋다.

"적어도 지옥보단 훨씬 낫지."

내 행적을 기록하고 적어두며 내 뱃속에 들어었는 생명도 보며 하늘을 처다보며 조용히 읊어 본다.

"사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위하여..."

DepraviA: last angel THE END

ps: 세상 어딘가

"아직 끝난게 아냐! 절대로!"

한때 세계를 지배하기 직전 까지의 타천사 사리엘은 이제 팔다리가 잘리고 끔찍한 몰골로

남겨져 있다.

그럼에도 그녀는 광기 넘치게 웃고 있다.

그녀는 알고 있다. 언젠간 자신은 회복될 것이라고,

그녀는 언젠가 다시 자신의 야망을 이룰것이라고

그녀는 언젠가 다시 자신의 계획을 만들고 실행할것 이다.

세계 어딘가 사악한 타천사(Egri gori)의 웃음소리가 들려온다.

에필로그

에필로그 가까운 미래

"으음...여긴...?"

어느 교회 안에서 세레니아는 깨어났다.

그녀는 기억을 잃어버렸고 그러나 이 교회에 악마가 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 머스킷,데토네이터 등을 집고 빠르게 악마를 처리해 나간다.

그리고 그녀는 악마에게 먹힌 마을의 어느 건물 내부에서 무엇인가를 보았다.

보이는 것은 벽화와 기록 그녀는 차근차근 그것을 읽어보기 시작했다.

악마의 종류, 지옥의 특성, 악마의 행동 등등 수 많은 기록이 질서 정렬하게 적혀 있었다.

그 책에 적힌 마지막 말은 이러하였다.

"다시는 악마가 쳐들어 오지 않기를... 그리고 쳐들어 온다 하더라도 결국은 누군가는 일어나서 다시 싸우는 자에게 이 기록이

도움이 되기를... -안젤리카"

"그 악마의 군세와 홀로 싸워서 이겨낸 천사가 정말로 존재한단 말인가?"

이 안젤리카라는 천사가 적은 기록과 그림은 너무나도 생생하고 거짖말 같아 보이지는 않는다.

세레니아는 그것을 모조리 읽고 기억하며 기록과 벽화를 집어가며 중얼거렸다.

"결코 나 역시 포기하지 않을 것이다. 사람들의 영혼의 안식을 위하여!"

엔딩 결국 타천사를 중심으로 지옥의 군세가 다시 침략을

하지만 과거에 한명의 천사 안젤리카가 남긴 무기와 일기를 보고 악마와 싸움을 다짐하는 세레니아

ps: 드디어 끝났습니다. 처음은 간단히 단편만 써서 올릴려고 했지만 그냥 게임의 모든 행적을

소개시키는 팬픽을 만들었습니다.

처음 해봤을때나 지금 가끔 해볼때나 지루하지 않고 재미있는 게임 입니다.

이제는 Depravia-EG를 기다리면서 여기서 이 팬픽을 끝마치겠습니다!

Fanfiction Net에서의 제 첫번째 팬픽을 읽어 주신 모든 여러분께 감사드립니다!

여담

결국 단편 팬픽을 마무리 했습니다. 지적과 오타는 환영 합니다.

저는 depravia라는 게임을 플래이 해보고 굉장히 좋은 게임 이라고 생각합니다.


End file.
